


Come On, Let's Go!

by one_starry_night



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1950s Slang, All the feels., Alternate Universe - 1950s, Back-Seat Make-Outs, Bygone Eras, Crescendo Romance, DOM! Juggy, Demure Betty Cooper, Dirty Dancing, Drive-in theater dates, Falling In Love, Heat of the moment (sexual) feelings, I'll keep it real here they fuck in the back of his car, Implied Sexual Content, Jughead Jones is "experienced" in more ways than one, Mild sexual situations, Romantic Fluff, Sexy fluff (yes there is such a thing), Sexy greaser Jug, Smoking, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Underage Drinking, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: Summary: It's 1957 in Riverdale. Jughead Jones has a penchant for bikes, books, and Betty Cooper. He's instantly smitten when he sees her, rescuing her from an awkward situation so that he can learn more about her. And Betty, who happily goes along with him, finds herself inexplicably drawn to the young man. He's well-read and a little mysterious.Bughead AU. Based on the 1950's era and culture. Subtle sexiness.Author's Personal Note: I wrote this story for myself and fell in love with it. For the sake of accuracy, I tried to select books and songs from the fifties to use in this story. I think only one of them was written around '60-'61.Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Riverdale; Roberto Aguirre Sacasa is the writer of Riverdale, the TV series on the CW. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed in this story. This story is just for fun and not for profit.Please comment. Thanks.





	1. part one

"Were always going and going and going,

and never asking where."

- **S.E. Hinton** , **_The Outsiders_**

 

 

Jughead listened quietly from the bleachers as he overheard Cheryl Blossom tell the other Vixens in no uncertain terms that they were ‘ditching Betty goody-two-shoes Cooper.’

 

“Look, my mom said I had to let her tag along with us. I don’t _actually_ want her to go.”

 

“But Cheryl, we can’t just ditch her now.”

 

“I’m in charge ladies. And if I say Coop is a bore, she’s a bore. Got it?”

 

Cheryl turned around, her eyes travelled up the bleachers and locked with Jughead’s for a moment, “What are you looking at, _snake_?”

 

Jughead sat his book down and said, “We aren’t snakes, Cheryl, were _Serpents_. And anyways, why don’t you just tell your little friend that you don’t want her tagging along with you?”

 

“Not that it’s any of your business _snake_ , but since your new here, I’m going to fill you in on a few things. Betty Cooper happens to be my cousin.”

 

“And?” Jughead offered as he lit a cigarette, took a half drag, and rested his elbows against his jeans, “Family members ditch each other all the time and _worse_.”

 

“You don’t know my mother, clearly.”

 

“I don’t have to,” Jughead said easily as the hot smoke rolled off his lips and into the air, “See, people like you,” He said as he waved his cigarette in the air, gesticulating with his hands, “They’re all the same.”

 

“People like me?” Cheryl sneered. Then looking him up and down with disdain, she said, “At least I don’t live in a damn mobile home.”

 

“True enough” Jughead conceded, but then he curled his lips and said, “But I’d surmise to say that you’re an even bigger _bitch_ than your mother.”

 

“Excuse me?” Cheryl looked at him incredulously as her squad, clearly anticipating a verbal altercation, took a step back, “Do you even know who your talking to?”

 

“I think you meant, to whom I was speaking to, and yes – _I do_.”

 

“Listen _snake_ , I could end you right here and now. but I’m feeling generous today so I’m going to give you two minutes to leave this field.”

 

Jughead took one last puff of his cigarette, which was mostly gone anyways and flicked it beneath the bleachers. Then, in one swift motion he grabbed his jacket and ran one hand through his hair, “Relax, baby, I was just leaving.”

 

“Don’t you ever call me that again.” Cheryl spat.

 

“Don’t flip your lid,” Jughead smirked, “I’m not interested in you, anyways.” He said as he began walking down the right side of the stairs adjacent to the bleachers.

 

For whatever reason, the greaser in front of her hit a nerve with his last remark. Furious at his disregard of her social status she yelled, “Get bent, Serpent.”

 

Jughead, amused by the reaction he was getting from her, turned to face her again, “Yeah?” He said, “ _Which_ position, baby?”

 

The girl’s around Cheryl’s mouths dropped open and one of them covered her hand with her mouth.

 

Cheryl’s face turned red as she said, “You disgusting pig!”

 

Jughead coolly pulled another cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and held it between two fingers before he said, “I think,” He paused as he took another long drag, “In lieu of saying pig, what you really you meant to call me was _daddy_. See ya later, toots.”

 

Jughead walked away from the situation quickly and headed towards the school. Meanwhile, he could hear Cheryl shrieking behind him as he continued smoking as he walked. He hated this school and its snobby attendants already.

 

 

 

 

 

That afternoon, wearing capris, a polka dotted sweater, and white Keds, Betty Cooper strolled gayly out the front steps, quickening her pace when she saw her cousin Cheryl Blossom and Melody Valentine, another Vixen, getting into her red sports car.

 

“Cheryl,” Betty smiled as she stepped closer to the car, “Hey cousin, wait up!”

 

By the time Betty made her way across the parking lot, Cheryl had already pulled her car out, “Oh Betty, listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but we can’t hang today. See, Melody and I have somewhere we need to be.”

 

“What?” Betty said, the nervousness apparent in her voice, “But I don’t have a ride home because I told my mom that we would be out until late with you guys.”

 

“Sorry Coop,” Cheryl cut her off, “There’s been a change of plans.”

 

“But,” Betty stammered, “Cheryl, how am I supposed to get home?”

 

“I don’t know,” Cheryl conceded, “Take the bus?” Melody laughed as Cheryl revved up the engine to her car, pulled her pink sunglasses onto her eyes, and sped off.

“Shit,” Betty stammered, watching as Cheryl’s red car disappeared in the distance.

 

Meanwhile, Jughead, who had watched the entire exchange from the bench in front of the school, looked up from the novel he was reading to see Betty Cooper wring her hands looking defeated. Then, he watched as she walked a few paces to see if there were still buses leaving the school. There were not. Betty bit her lip and began to pace nervously, clearing trying to decide upon what her next course of action should be.

 

Meanwhile, Jughead folded his book in his lap before clearing his throat and saying, “Your friends a _bitch_.”

 

Startled and completely unaware that anyone was watching her, let alone paying attention to this embarrassing moment, Betty turned around to come face to face with the stranger behind her. He was tall, roughly six feet with jet black hair, sharp cheekbones, and cerulean-blue eyes. He was wearing cuffed Levi’s, a white tee shirt, and his hair was greased up against his head, with a leather jacket draped at his right side. _A serpent_.

 

“What?” Betty said, sounding both startled and little scared.

 

“Your friend,” Jughead repeated once more as he rubbed his nose and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pockets to pack against his palm, “ _Is_ a bitch.”

 

“She’s my cousin,” Betty said almost apologetically, “And anyways, the way you’re talking about her isn’t very nice.”

 

“Oh, _I’m_ not nice.” Jughead pointed at his chest and said, “Well what if I told you that I overheard her saying to her little friends that they wanted to ditch you this morning.”

 

“That’s not true,” Betty said quietly, “Is it?”

 

“Why would I make that up?”

 

Mild tearing began to sting Betty’s eyes. She stood there awkwardly as Jughead got up from the bench, “Look, if you need a ride home, my cars over there.” Jughead motioned to an older, but well-kept black Mustang in the back of the parking lot.

 

“I can’t go home with you,” Betty said, “I barely know you, Jughead.”

 

He was in one of her classes, English Lit, and he had just transferred there three weeks ago from Southside High, forced to attend the school due to redistricting that the mayor and city officials had enforced last month.

 

“Suit yourself,” Jughead put his hands up, as if to show her he was harmless. Then he asked pointedly, “But how are you getting home, Coop?

 

Betty considered what he was saying. If she went home early she was almost guaranteed an awkward exchange from her mother to which her mother would insinuate that is was somehow ‘her fault that her cousin ditched her’ and ‘why wasn’t she more popular.” Betty weighed her options carefully, interrogations from Alice or a ride with _him_. Even Betty, who was always lauded for making proper decisions, decided that the latter was a better alternative than the former.

 

“Okay,” Betty crossed her legs awkwardly and looked down, “Can you give me a ride to the library on the Northside”

 

“The library?” Jughead repeated, shooting her a questioningly look.

 

“Yeah,” Betty said almost embarrassedly, “The thing is, I was supposed to be home until late tonight and if I go home now my mother’s going to flip her lid. I was supposed to be going to the movies with Cheryl all night.”

 

“Ah I see. But why the library? I mean sure, they have a far better selection of books there then we have on the Southside, but why do you want to go there? It’s a Friday night.”

 

“I know,” Betty admitted. At times, the library was her recourse against her mother’s nagging. It had served as her hideout on many occasions.

 

“Well don’t you have any other friends you can hang out with? I can take you to see them,” he said kindly, “Or, if you prefer, you can call them first. There’s always the pay phone over there.”

 

“No, I figured I would just stay there until it got dark and then I’d walk home. Mom won’t be the wiser. It’s a win win for me.”

 

Jughead looked her up and down. God was she pretty, he thought. He didn’t understand why someone like her had no friends and nowhere to be on a Friday night, so he decided to be a little bolder with his questions.

 

“You know,” he said, “I was going to see _On the Waterfront_ at the drive-in later. You could tag along if you want. It might be more fun than spending your night alone at the library.”

 

Betty stared at him awkwardly.

 

“Something the matter?”

 

“Well,” Betty sighed, “Even if I want to say yes and that doesn’t mean I do, Cheryl’s going to be there later tonight. If I go, they might see me and it could get awkward.”

 

“It’s not awkward for me,” Jughead sneered.

 

“Yes, but it would be awkward for me if I run into them, you know?”

 

“So, let me get this straight, earlier when you said you didn’t believe me that I overheard them saying they were ditching you.”

 

“I mean, I didn’t _not_ believe you, it’s just, they’ve done this before.”

 

“Ditched you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So why the hell do you bother with them?”

 

“Because I want friends, okay.”

 

“Even bad ones?” Jughead mused, his facial expression softening as he looked at her.

 

“Look,” Betty said, “Can we not talk about this, Jughead? Look, I’ll go with you to the movie, the truth is, I need this so that I don’t look bad in front of my mother. But if it’s alright with you, I’m going to hide in the back of your car.”

 

“What?” Jughead laughed, “Are you like embarrassed to be seen with me? I’m sorry I’m not rich, Betty.”

 

“What? No, Jug. It’s not that.”

 

“No?” Jughead grinned.

 

“ _No_. I just don’t want _them_ to see me, okay?”

 

“Fair enough,” Jughead held out his hand to her, “Well darlin’, you are coming or what?”

 

“Okay,” Betty said almost taking his hand, but then stopping herself as her palm reached for his, quickly placing her hands back in her jean pockets, “I’ll just follow you to your car okay.”

 

“Works for me,” Jughead said as he smiled at her and mirrored her movements by placing his hands in his pockets.

 

When they walked over to the car, Jughead held the door open for her and shut it with a smirk, running over to the passenger side, getting in quickly to rev up the engine. Then, he adjusted the mirror and with a quick foot on the pedal, they were off.

 

After a minute, Jughead turned on the radio and _Oh! Carol_ began to play softly through the speakers, but he turned it down a little, hoping to make some conversation with her.

 

“So, what do you like to read, Coop?”

 

“Huh?” Betty takes her eyes off the road for the moment for a minute to look at his. When she _really_ looks at him, she blushes. She hadn’t noticed before just how nice he looks up close.

 

“The library,” Jughead says, “You said you go there a lot, as do I. So, what do you like to read?”

 

“Just stuff,” Betty says, feeling her cheeks heat again.

 

“Stuff,” Jughead muses, “Gee Coop, I at least pictured you reading something from the romance genre.”

 

Betty blushes and says, “I don’t read those types of books if that’s what your insinuating.”

 

“I’m not insinuating anything, just making an educated guess on what you might like. Pink and polka dotted, Betty. You like romance novels, most definitely.”

 

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong, Jughead.”

 

“Correct me then, please.”

 

“I like mystery novels. There. Happy?”

 

“Oh,” He says, adjusting the dial on the radio, “Maybe we’ve read the same ones.”

 

“You like those too?”

 

Instead of answering her, Jughead fumbles in the back of the car for the novel he was reading earlier and tosses it to her.

 

“Prisoner’s Base?”

 

“You know it?”

 

“No,” Betty says in an interested tone, “Is it any good?”

 

“It’s really swell. Rex Stout writes some of the best Detective Fic.”

 

“I wish I could check another book out,” Betty sighs, “My mom says that I have too much on my plate already, so I had to sneak a book from my friend’s house to read at night.”

 

“What,” Jughead just laughs, “Let me get this straight, your dear old mother is limiting your reading time?”

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

“Well it is to me. What kind of parent gets mad at their kid for reading?”

 

Betty looks down with a sad, far off look in her eyes and says, “Mine do.”

 

“Well, what on earth for?”

 

“They want me to focus on my studies and then getting married straightaway after college.”

 

“Married? But were eighteen, Coop.”

 

When Betty doesn’t respond, Jughead says softly, “Why don’t you take the book.”

 

“Really?”

 

“ _Really_. You can buy me a milkshake or something.”

 

“Thank you,” Betty smiles, her eyes sparking excitedly as she turns it over to read the synopsis on the back cover.

 

“I still think it’s weird that they limit your reading time.”

 

“Well, my mother would prefer that I spend my time with my next-door neighbor, Archie. She thinks we would be a ‘good match.’ That’s what she says all the time, anyways – ‘You and Archie, now _he_ could really go somewhere, Elizabeth. He’ll probably get a football scholarship too.’”

 

“Archie? That red-head jock from Lit class? Is he your boyfriend or something?”

 

“Well no,” Betty concedes, “I mean, not exactly.”

 

“Not exactly or no?”

 

“No,” Betty sighs, “He’s not my boyfriend, yet - _but_ were going to the school dance together.”

 

“Oh, so he likes you?”

 

Betty grows quiet and murmurs, “Not exactly, I mean, I like him, _I guess_. We’re friends.”

 

“You guess,” Jughead scoffs, “Wait, so did he ask you to this dance?”

 

“Well, sort of…”

 

“Sort of?”

 

“I mean, I kind of had to ask him indirectly and he said he’d take me.”

 

Jughead furrowed his brow and looked at her, “Betty, a girl like you shouldn’t have to ask a guy to a dance.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Never mind,” Jughead said quickly, focusing his eyes back on the road as he said, “Look, did you ever think that maybe Archie sees you guys as _just friends_ and that he was just being nice when he said _yes_.”

 

“The thought crossed my mind,” Betty sighed in admission, “But I hope were something more, and anyways I’m sure my mother would like it if we went together. It would get her off my back for a while.”

 

“Your mother would like that? Well, that do you like, Betty?”

 

“In a guy? I don’t know,” she says admittedly.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Well, you’ve asked me enough questions, Jughead. What about you? Are you going to the dance?”

 

“No,” Jughead laughs, “Not a chance in hell.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Do I look like someone who would go to a high school dance?”

 

Betty looks him up and down and then laughs, “I guess not.”

 

“What’s funny?”

 

“You…dancing.”

 

“I never said I couldn’t dance, Coop, just that I’m not going to that damn dance.”

 

“Did I hit a nerve?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“So, can you?”

 

“Can I what?” Jughead asks.

 

“Dance.”

 

Just then, Jughead spots the entrance for the drive-in movie theater, “Another topic for another time, Coop, were nearly here.”

 

Betty slinks back into the seat and places the novel he gave her earlier into her lap.

 

“What are you doing, Betty?”

 

“Hiding. Let me know when were parked, okay?”

 

“Do you want to hide under my jacket?” What if someone sees you with me?”

 

“You know that it’s not you, come on, you know who I’m hiding from.”

 

“Are you sure, because your acting really dramatic right now.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Yes,” Jughead laughs, “You really are – _here_.” He drapes the jacket across her lap.

 

Betty takes it graciously and covers her body with it.

 

Jughead keeps one hand on the steering wheel and lights a cigarette against his mouth, then he looks over at Betty and says, “That’s not going to work Coop,” so he puts the leather jacket over her head, “Don’t move,” he says in a serious tone, “Were about to park.”

 

Betty feels the car come to a halt and hears Jughead pay the attendant and says beneath the leather coat, her green eyes peering out through the zipper, “You didn’t have to pay for me, Jug.”

 

Jughead grins and covers her green eyes with the leather jacket, “ _Shhh_ , your hiding, remember?”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

Soon the car comes to a complete stop.

 

“Jughead, is it safe to come out?”

 

“No,” Jughead says as he smokes his cigarette and exhales the air out his cracked window. He decided to continue their little banter a few minutes longer. He almost laughs again as several seniors from Riverdale High School pass the car and peer curiously at the figure covered in black, sultry leather beside him. He pinches the cigarette and takes one long drag before flicking the cigarette out the window. Then he smiles again and carefully lifts the leather jacket from Betty, who peers out from the coat curiously.

 

“Betty,” Jughead muses, “I think your safe, you can sit up now.”

 

Betty looks at him, noticing the nice way his hair falls in his face and then she clears her throat, looking up ahead at the screen. Thankfully, its dusk now which conceals her a little from the watchful eyes of her peers and _him_.

 

“Since your hiding from your bitch of a cousin, babe, I’ll go get us refreshments. You hungry or what?”

 

“I could eat,” Betty says, looking over at him. Did he just call her babe? Had she heard that correctly? Then, she doesn’t mean to, but she accidentally looks at his lips and bites her lower lip without thinking.

 

Jughead smirks and then, without warning, thumbs her lip and chin and gets out of the car, “Be right back, Coop.”

 

Before Betty can process the unfamiliar flutter in her stomach, he turns to her and says, “Oh, Coop, I think I see your cousin’s car about ten cars down from ours, you might want to use the coat again to conceal yourself.”

 

“Good thinking,” Betty squeaks, “Thanks for the warning!”

 

Jughead laughs, shakes his head, and walks away.

 

 

 

 

 

About ten minutes later, Jughead returns with popcorn and two cokes. He opens the car and lifts the jacket from Betty once more.

 

“Popcorn?”

 

“Okay.”

 

A beat later, the movie starts and Betty looks at the screen, but not before sneaking a peak at the young man next to her. She’s noticing _him_ , his hair, his face, just everything and the way he smiles and his eyes light up at the screen. She decides that she likes what she sees.

 

Unfortunately for her, Jughead notices her noticing him too. He smiles and passes the bucket to her right, “Popcorn?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Say, Betty.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Look, not to worry you or anything, but I’m pretty sure I see your cousins red hair bobbing up and down as she’s flirting with some dumb fuck over there.”

 

“Oh no,” Betty drops her popcorn, “Sorry, what do _we_ , I mean I, do?”

 

Jughead grabs her coke and puts it in the beverage holder next to his, “Well, if your serious about avoiding her, then I say we sit in the back of the car.”

 

“The back of the car? Wait,” Betty says, all too aware of the implication of what he’s just said, “ _Jughead_.”

 

“Suit yourself, Coop.” Jughead goes back to watching the screen, but then suddenly Betty hears the shrill of Cheryl’s haughty voice and her pupils grows larger.

 

“Come on,” Jughead crawls into the back, high-tops skimming the leather as he grabs her hands and pulls her and his leather jacket into the back with him, he pulls her into his lap as her voice grows louder, and soon, very soon, Cheryl Blossom is practically standing in front of his car as she begins talking to another greaser.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Damn,” The young man reaches out, attempting to caress Cheryl’s hair, “You look good, baby.”

 

“Uhg,” Cheryl rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh come on, Cheryl. Don’t be like that.”

 

“I’ve had it with you, Chuck. God, can’t you take a hint.”

 

“Cher,” He cooed, “Don’t be so mean, baby.”

 

Suddenly, without warning, Cheryl turns so that her side profile is no longer at its side, instead, as Chuck tries to get her attention and she crosses her arms and looks away from him, eyes practically coming into line with their line of vision; all she needs to do is look up about an inch and she’ll see Betty there, in a serpent’s lap, completely pressed up against him.

 

Betty begins to panic. She pushes her back further into Jughead (as if that’s somehow going to remedy the situation). But Jughead is quicker. Instead, he pulls Betty’s right arm and turns her into him, but not before his hand comes up to cup her face and he dips his head down, pressing his lips to hers. He begins kissing her right when Cheryl eyes come to look directly at the back of Betty’s head, just barely missing her face. Cheryl has already walked off and disappeared into the night as Jughead continues kissing her and Betty, who’s now kissing him back, figures she might as well kiss him _for real_ or risk her cousin seeing her there in his arms.

 

Once Betty no longer hears Cheryl’s voice (and in reality, it’s about five minutes later), she pulls away from him, almost bashfully, her lips still open.

 

Betty looks at him. There’s an electric silence between the two of them as their breathing patterns take a minute to smooth out again. And then she turns away, shuffling out of his lap and sitting next to him as she lets out silent a pant (or five), willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

 

“Betty,” Jughead grabs her hand, tracing her palm with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Thank you,” she sits up straight and says coyly, “She almost um, she almost saw me. So, thanks for that.”

 

“Betty.” Jughead says her name again as he looks at her.

 

“What?” she says hesitantly, unsure of what her next course of action should be.

 

“Come here.”

 

“No, she says, “I mean, I _shouldn’t_ , right?”

 

“I don’t mean to kiss me, come here,” he says, pulling her next to him so that she can lean against him comfortably and see the movie directly from the spot. Then, his arms come around her waist. She sighs and gives in, sinking back against him as he covers them both with his jacket. They stay like that for the remainder of the movie, giving Betty ample time to think about the kiss and how she wouldn’t mind doing it again. Kiss him, an almost stranger, and do _more_ \- that thing that shouldn’t even be crossing her mind, but it _does_. She turns red as she feels his chest heaving up and down behind her comfortably.

 

When the movie ends, Betty stays glued to Jughead’s back. They just sit there comfortably as the credits roll, neither sure who should move first. But they don’t, at least, not for another ten minutes until the drive in is basically empty, save for a few stragglers who are clearly staying in their cars for kissing and _more_ , the fact of which is not lost on Betty. Betty eventually decides it should be her to move first since after all she’s basically sitting in his lap now.

 

Betty scoots aside and faces Jughead, who runs his long fingers through his hair and smiles at her.

 

“So, did you like the movie, Coop?”

 

“It was nice,” she says quietly and she means it. But she’s not just referring to the movie. He ( _and_ his arms) are nice, _too_.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Say are you hungry?”

 

“A little.”

 

“Can I take you to Pop’s?”

 

“Okay.” But Betty decides that she wants to probe him further, “Wait, Jug? Why did you kiss me earlier? I mean, I know you didn’t want Cheryl to see me, but you could have just done what you did earlier…” Betty grabs the jacket and shakes it.

 

“Because I wanted to,” He says simply.

 

Betty fumbles with her hands. She wasn’t expecting that to be his answer.

 

“You want to get out of here?”

 

Betty nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The drive to Pop’s is quick and she’s silent for most of the ride there. When Jughead parks his car, he gets out first and opens her door for her.

 

“Mind if I smoke real quick?”

 

“Okay,” Betty says quietly.

 

Jughead snakes a cigarette out of his pocket and glides it through his fingers, masterfully lighting it, smoking it, and making his lighter disappear all in one snap as he and Betty lean against the side wall of Pop’s, with Jughead blowing smoke into the cool night air that disappears quickly with each gust of wind.

 

“Jughead?”

 

“Hmm,” Jughead flicks the cigarette butt against the wind.

 

“May I have a smoke?”

 

Jughead immediately smiles as smoke billows out through his lips.

 

“You smoke, Coop?”

 

“I’ve tried to before,” she says in admission, “Although that was a while ago.”

 

Jughead steps towards her and says, “Sure thing, kid, come here,” he says as he places his finger underneath her chin and pulls her towards him, as if she’s attached to some invisible thread. Then, he grabs the pack of cigarettes out from his jean pocket and shimmies one out for her and Betty watches as he does, when he carefully puts it between his lips first, flicks his lighter against his side and lights it in one huff. Once he’s inhaled the first puff, he takes it and makes a V with his fingers, placing it neatly between her lips as she inhales. Then her hand comes out to hold it as her own, placing her hand over his. When its securely in her grasp her lets go, but keeps his body angled towards hers.

 

“Ahhh,” Betty exhales a huff of smoke against the night sky, “I remember this part from last time, I feel all giddy,” she giggles as the cigarette burns.

 

“Yeah, Coop? You feeling good?” He chuckles as he takes a drag of his own cigarette once more, and casually caresses the skin of her cheeks with his fingers.

 

“Mmm,” Betty murmurs, spilling smoke out into the night air as she blows it out her lips.

 

Betty flicked the last of her cigarette against the cement beneath their feet and then she followed Jughead into the diner.

 

They both ordered burgers and extra fries at Pop’s, with Betty devouring her hamburger almost as quickly as Jughead. They talked for a little bit afterwards about things at school (mostly). Jughead kept the conversation light, which put Betty at ease.

 

“I should go,” Betty says.

 

“Come on, Coop,” Jughead pulls her out of the booth, but doesn’t let go of her hand, “Let’s get you home.”

 

Once they pull up to Betty’s house, Jughead parks the car and before Betty gets out of the car she says sweetly, “Thanks for the ride, Jug. And the other things.”

 

“You sure you don’t need me to walk you to your door?”

 

“No, I don’t want my mom getting wind of the fact that I wasn’t with my cousin tonight.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

But just as Betty is about to get out of the car, Jughead pulls her by the arm back into her seat.

 

“Coop?”

 

“What?”

 

“Come here.”

 

Betty’s eyes flicker momentarily to his lips, so he goes in for the kill. Sliding his hands around her face and cupping it as he presses her lips to his and, without warning, slips his tongue in her mouth. Betty sighs and melts into the kiss, kissing him back, but allowing him to take the lead. They kiss like that for the whole of ten minutes, with Betty making inadvertent whimpering noises as his hand slides around his neck; she touches his chin and cheek tentatively as he kisses her. For Betty, the kiss is like the première danse – the first she hopes, of many more. And he makes sure to kiss her with just enough force so that she’s left wanting more (because, he thinks, he just might have found his dernière danse in the guise of a woman).

 

Once he broke the kiss apart, he kept his hands on her face and said, “See you at school, Coop.”

 

Betty watched as his car disappeared at the end of the block. As she stepped inside her house, she shut the front door quietly so as not awaken her parents prematurely. She tiptoed quietly up the stairs, slipping into her room stealthily. Once she was safely inside of her room, she pressed her back to the door and shut her eyes. Later, she crawled into bed and grabbed the book he’d given her – _Prisoner’s Base_ – holding it tightly to her chest with a grin before opening it. When she did open it though, she saw his name transcribed in black ink at the corner of the book – _Jughead P. Jones_. She pressed her fingers against the ink and smiled.

 


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Betty's night at the school dance takes an unexpected turn. 
> 
> Song and Lyrics Credits go to the following artists: 
> 
> 1) "Come On, Let's Go" - by Ritchie Valens (1958)  
> 2) "All I Have To Do Is Dream" - by The Everly Brothers (1958)  
> 3) "Can't Help Falling in Love" - by Elvis Presley (1961)
> 
> I was floored by the response I received to the first chapter. Thank you, all.

“It seemed funny to me that the sunset she saw from her patio 

and the one I saw from the back steps was the same one. 

Maybe the two different worlds we lived in weren't so different. 

We saw the same sunset.” 

  
―  [S.E. Hinton](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/762707.S_E_Hinton) ,  _ [The Outsiders](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1426690) _

 

The next day, Betty was sitting on her porch swing, curled up against a pillow. She was reading the novel Jughead gave her when she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle emanating from the end of the street. Moments later, she watched as Jughead pulled up to the front of her house on his bike, parking it right next to her mother’s picturesque bougainvillea’s.

 

For a moment, Betty wondered if her mother heard the sound of the bike (and the unexpected guest) arrive on the sidewalk adjacent to their front lawn, but then she decided that she didn’t care. She got up from the porch swing and walked down the white sidewalk at the front of her house, unlocking the white metal gate that separated the two of them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Betty said rather coyly, biting her lower lip and averting her gaze from his.

 

“Here as in _your_ neighborhood, Betty?” He said with a smirk, “I didn’t know you owned the place.”

 

“ _Jughead_ , you know what I mean.”

 

“Well,” Jughead smiled, running a hand through his hair and looking at her with a glint in his eyes, “I was going to go to the library today and thought you _might_ want to tag along, so here I am.”

 

“Wait, but you made fun of me for wanting to go their last night.”

 

“That was only because it was a Friday night and even I wouldn’t go to the library on that day, sheesh. So, are you game or what?”

 

Betty shrugged, looking at the ground to avoid all eye-contact (which, she knew, would cause her to flush; she couldn’t stop thinking about the way he’d ravished her lips with his the night before).

 

“Suit yourself, Coop.” Jughead straddled the seat of his bike again and began to rev up his motorcycle.

 

“Wait!”

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow at her, twisting the handles on his bike.

 

“I don’t have a helmet.”

 

“You can wear mine, Coop.” Jughead said as he began unbuckling it from his head.

 

“But Jug, I have to be back later for the dance.”

 

“Don’t worry Coop, I’ll have you back this evening for your date with jock Friday, he quipped, “Now come on, babe, I want us to get a good spot there. I plan on parking myself there all afternoon if your game.”

 

“ _Us_?” Betty whispered.

 

“Yes,” Jughead said as he held his hand out to her, “Come here.”

 

Betty grabbed his hand and he pulled her onto the bike, seating her directly behind him as she moved her legs around the motorcycle, cautious at first, but then she took a deep breath and settled there on top of the leather, with him sitting in front – in control and driving.

 

“Hold on tight, kid.”

 

“Like this?” Betty asked as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

 

“Mmm, not quite,” he said, eager for more contact from the pretty blonde.

 

Jughead was smiling from the front of the bike, but Betty couldn’t see that he was having a bit of fun at her expense. Instead, she listened to every instruction and every word he said _very_ carefully.

 

“Betty, you’re gonna have to hold onto me like you mean it. Show me you mean it with the pressure in your arms, Coop. And put pressure against my back from your midsection, baby.”

 

Betty wrapped her arms around him tighter, pushing her back flush against his.

 

“How about now,” Betty said, listening eagerly for his next instruction.

 

“Mmm, better, but I’m going to need you to hold on like you don’t want to let me go. Hold onto me like I’m part of you, yeah? Can you do that for me, Coop?”

 

Finally, Betty’s arms encircled his waist completely, she locked her hands around the middle of her torso and rested her head against his back and sighed.

 

“How’s that?” She said.

 

“Perfect,” Jughead snickered as he revved up the engine and they began to move, “Don’t let go, baby, I need to feel your arms wrapped around me the entire time.”

 

And they were off, a guy and a girl, treading against the threshold of adulthood, veering in the direction of the noon day sun as her flaxen hair twisted into his raven curls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Jughead parked the motorcycle at the library. Once he stopped, he allowed Betty to get off the bike first. Then, he took the helmet from her. Once his bike was in park with the break steadied against the cement pavement, he threw the helmet on top of the seat and grabbed her hand. Betty smiled, following his lead as they walked toward the building together.

 

They were still holding hands when they stepped inside the library.

 

“I’ll be in the fiction section, Coop. You?”

 

“Travel books for me, Jug.”

 

“No novels, Coop? I thought you were dying to get your hands on some reading material on account of your mother’s tight reigns on your free time.”

 

“Well,” Betty said shyly, “You gave me that new book to read, Jug, so that should tide me over for a while.”

 

Jughead skimmed her chin with his thumb and said, “You’re liking it, aren’t you? I told you, his stuff is swell. It’s impeccably well-written, the guys got a real knack for crafting a good mystery.”

 

“Yes, he does,” Betty said in agreement, her eyes immediately going to his lips. She watched as he bit them and said with a smirk, “Alright Coop, enjoy your picture books.”

 

“I intend to.” And with that Betty turned and bounced off, her ponytail bobbing up and down as she went to the other end of the library, her body disappearing behind the stacks.

 

Betty grabbed several books and took them to the very back of the library where the largest couch lay hidden behind several bookshelves. She threw the books onto the couch and plopped down beside them, removing her shoes and tucking her legs and feet underneath her.

 

Jughead saw her as she read from far off, nestled comfortably into the couch. She looked so damn cute, he thought. Then, he looked back at the only receptionist at the front desk, who was clearly preoccupied with whatever phone call she had taken, which sounded suspiciously like a non-library related call. He heard her giggle and say, ‘aw stop’ and knew he could get away with cuddling Betty and stealing kisses from her behind that bookshelf, which was exactly what he intended to do anyways.

 

“Hey Coop, can we share a couch?”

 

Betty looked up at him, noticing the way his white tee rode up as he ran a hand through his hand and smirked at her, “Okay” she said as she smiled warmly, “Here,” Betty moved a book out of his way, patting the fabric next to her, “Sit.”

 

Jughead sat down beside her, flicking his wrist as he cracked opened the stiff binding of the new chapter book he had grabbed to read. Then, he sat the book down at the edge of the couch and grabbed her legs, which caused her to squeal and then, he pulled them across his lap so that she was effectively lying down partially, her legs resting comfortably across his lap.

 

“You have tiny feet, Coop, you know that?” Jughead said as he ran his hands over one of her socked pink feet, “So tiny.”

 

“That tickles,” Betty giggled. She watched as his hand moved down her foot.

 

“How about now,” Jughead began to massage the back of her foot, caressing the inside of it with his thumb.

 

“Jug,” Betty scolded, albeit barely (she was too busy enjoying the way his hands felt), “We shouldn’t, the librarian will see.”

 

“I don’t give a damn if she does, Coop.” Jughead pulled her up by the arm to face him, fingertips grazing her cheek as he said, “ _Relax._ Have fun, kid.” Then, he pulled her gently by the chin, pressing his lips to hers. Betty let out a gasp. Then he let her lay back down, but she continued resting her legs against his, and while he read, he began massaging her foot with his free hand.

 

Nearly two hours later, after Betty had shifted several times; she had effectively dozed off on Jughead, placing her book to the side as her eyelids grew heavy. The book inevitably ended up underneath her legs, as she succumbed to her sleepiness, her body resting contentedly against him. He was in a state of ease as he turned the next page of the novel he was reading, occasionally stealing glances at her sleeping face, which was pressed firmly against his chest and her right arm was wrapped comfortably around his waist to keep her face from falling lower.

 

And he wasn’t about to wake her either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Betty woke up and looked down to see a pair of black high tops pressed to the floor.

 

“Woah,” Betty shook herself awake, quickly realizing that she was sleeping on Jughead, “How long was I out for?” She looked up to see Jughead’s face smiling down at hers.

 

“A long while, kid. You looked pretty beat, so I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

“What time is it?” Betty said as she sat up and exclaimed, “I have to go home, Jug. I haven’t even set my hair in hot rollers yet!”

 

“Relax, Coop. I’ll take you home.”

 

When they pulled up to Betty’s house, Betty got off the bike and handed Jughead’s helmet back to him. He smiled and ran a hand through his windswept hair.

 

“I had fun with you today, Coop. Maybe we can do that again sometime?”

 

“I’d like that,” Betty said quietly before adding quickly, “Sorry that I uh, well, sorry for falling asleep on you.”

 

Jughead smiled and said, “Hey, you can sleep on me anytime, kid.”

 

Betty smiled shyly.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll be off then. Say Coop, you’re sure I can’t dissuade you from going to that dance tonight? We could go see a movie instead, my treat. And for good measure, I’ll even take us out for milkshakes afterwards.”

 

Betty felt her stomach do a somersault. With the two of them alone at the drive-in again, she was almost certain that they’d end up kissing in the back of his Mustang. She bit her lip at the thought and said, “My mom picked up my dress from the tailor last night, so I kind of _have_ to go now.”

 

“Suit yourself, Coop.” Jughead said with a grin. Their eyes met briefly and Jughead leaned in to kiss her gently and said, while her eyes were still closed, “See you at school.”

 

And he was off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Before the dance, Archie Andrews, dressed impeccably in a suit picks Betty up, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he affixes a yellow flower to her dress. He doesn’t hold her hand, though as they step off the porch together. Instead, he runs over to his car as she trails behind him, waiting for her to slip inside the passenger seat as he shouts hurriedly but with a smile, “Let’s go, Betty.”

 

Once they get to the dance, Archie disappears beneath a sea of people, returning after what seems like forever with two cups of red punch. Betty asks if he’d like to dance, and he complies, but seemed distracted the entire time. Betty’s disappointed, but unfortunately, not all that surprised. Later, when they separate to talk to their peers, Betty takes a step out into the hallway. What she doesn’t expect to find, though, is Archie Andrews, her _sort-of_ date, kissing Veronica Lodge, who’s pressed up against the lockers as they’re necking.

 

Archie must notice the change in Veronica’s countenance immediately because he turns around to see why she’s stopped kissing him. He’s sees Betty just standing there and he notes the mild anguish written all over her face. Then, Betty looks at them both, her face a mixture of fury and disappointment before she storms off down the hallway.

 

“Betty, wait up!”

 

“Save it, Archie. I’m leaving!”

 

“Come on, Betts. Don’t be like that. How will you get home?”

 

“I’ll find my own ride.”

 

“Betty!”

 

“Leave me the hell alone. And if you know what’s good for you, you _won’t_ follow me either.”

 

Using both hands, Betty presses the double doors at the front of the school open and steps out into the night. When she sees that the front of the school is empty, serene even, she sighs and takes a step forward.

 

“You finished with the dance, Coop?”

 

Betty turns around to see Jughead standing there, finishing the last of his cigarette. He smiles, taking one last drag as he flings the cigarette butt against the pavement.

 

“What are you doing here?” She says in relief.

 

“Waiting for you, kid. So, let me ask you again,” Jughead takes a step forward, “Are you ready to blow this place or what?”

 

“Yeah,” Betty sighs. “Can you give me a ride home?”

 

“You don’t really want to go home, do you?

 

“No,” Betty concedes.

 

“Good, because I have a better idea. Come on.”

 

Jughead grabs her hand, lacing her fingers in his possessively. Leading her over to his car, he opens the door for her as she scoots inside with ease.

 

Once he’s inside the driver’s seat he turns to Betty, rubbing his thumb against her chin and pulling it towards him as he says, “Do you trust me, Coop?”

 

“I guess?”

 

“Come on, I’m going to need more assurance than _that_.”

 

“I trust you.” She says firmly, really meaning it this time.

 

“Yeah?”  


“Yeah. Where are we going anyways?

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Jughead revs up the engine and turns the radio on a lower setting.

 

“So, what happened, Coop? I thought the dance was supposed to go until midnight. Where’s your red-haired prince?”

 

“It was,” Betty said quietly.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I was leaving the dance to find Archie and I found him out in the hall with Veronica and they were _necking_.”

 

“No shit.” Jughead smiles at the road.

 

“ _Jug_ ,” Betty shoots him a look.

 

“Well Coop, in all fairness, I told you that he probably thought of you guys as _just_ friends.”

 

Betty doesn’t say anything. He isn’t wrong either.

 

“Hey,” Jughead says looking over at her and grabbing her chin so their eyes can meet, then looking at the road again before saying, “Do me a favor and don’t be sad about dear ole’ Jock Friday, okay?”

 

“I’ll try,” Betty smiles as their eyes meet again. Satisfied, Jughead releases his gentle grip on her chin and returns that hand to the steering wheel.

 

“And anyways,” Jughead says with a sly grin, “Where I’m taking you should more than make up for old ginger’s lack of decorum. He probably did you a favor, kid. Sounds like the guy doesn’t know how to treat a woman.”

 

Minutes later, Jughead pulls his Mustang into the parking lot of the Whyte Worm and parks the car near the side of the building.

 

“The Whyte Worm,” Betty said incredulously, feeling nervous suddenly, “Jug, isn't this the Serpent’s bar?”

 

“It is,” Jughead concedes, “But were not staying long, Coop. What were here for what’s next door to the bar.”

 

“Jug,” Betty says softly, “I want to go in there with you, but isn’t it dangerous? I’ve heard stories about it at school. One of my classmates, Dilton Doiley, got punched in the face there once when he was there playing a game of pool.”

 

“Coop,” Jughead smirked, “This is the first time you’ve actually said that aloud. And no, it’s not dangerous for you, baby, not when you’re with _me_.”

 

“Well, why not?”

 

Jughead smirked and thumbed his nose as he got out of the car to open the door for her. When Betty stood up, Jughead shut the door behind her and yanked her waist towards his possessively and said, “To answer your question, Coop,” his hands travelled up her waist, then came up to her face; he skimmed her cheeks with his fingers as he looked down at her lips and said, “My dad is _their leader_.”

 

Shocked by this revelation, Betty sucked in air through her teeth. She wasn’t expecting that, so she didn’t say anything.

 

Sensing her unease, Jughead added, “Don’t be scared, kid. You and I are going to have a good time, yeah?”

 

“But Jug,” Betty said hesitantly, “You still haven’t told me what were even doing _here_.”

 

“I’ll let you have a taste of it first,” Jughead said as he cradled her head in his hands, “How’s that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good girl. It’ll be swell, I promise.,” Jughead said, tapping her cheek once as he grabbed her hand, leading her to the building attached to the Whyte Worm. The doors were closed shut, but Betty could already hear the blare of rock n’ roll music emanating from the square building as she followed Jughead to the front of the door. Up ahead, she spotted two men standing next to the door, one was tattooed and had a stoic expression on his face, while the other looked like a vagrant. The whole scene made Betty nervous, but to her surprise, neither of the men flinched as they stepped closer to the door, with Jughead leading her onwards. Instead of stopping them, though, they just nodded at Jughead who did the same. Then, they opened the doors and he pulled her inside what vaguely resembled an old, dilapidated dance hall.

 

Jughead pulls her in tow and as Betty steps forward. She takes in the scenery first. She now realizes that he’s taken her dancing only, Betty notices to her horror that the people in front of her aren’t _quite_ dancing. At least, no respectable citizen of Riverdale would ever call their sensuous movements _dancing_ , she thinks. Her cheeks heat as she realizes that they are grinding and rubbing up against one each other. And then there are those who have basically moved past dancing all together as they neck beneath the shadows of the lights above them.

 

“Jug,” Betty goes completely still and let’s go of his hand.

 

“What is it, kid,” Jughead turns around to the sight of a petrified Betty, who’s green eyes appear to have grown two sizes.

 

“Jug,” Betty whispers, “I can’t be here. _They’re_ …”

 

“Yes,” Jughead laughs, “Use your words, Coop.”

 

“Jug,” This, this isn’t dancing,” Betty says flatly, “Their dirty dancing Jug. This - _I can’t_.”

 

Jughead placed his hand against her face and asked gently, “Can’t or won’t?”

 

“ _Both_.”

 

“Coop,” Jughead said in earnest, pulling a hand up to her cheek for added reassurance, “You don’t _have_ to do anything.”

 

“I don’t?”

 

“Of course not,” Jughead cocks his head and raises his eyebrow at her, “Betty, I just thought you deserved to do some real dancing tonight, but if you’re not up for it baby, you don’t have to do anything.”

 

“Really?” Betty wrung her hands together uncomfortably as a few of the patrons walk past her and stared. Some of the men, Betty noticed, smiled approvingly at Jughead and smirked.

 

“ _Really_.” Betty sighs in relief.

 

“But,” Jughead grabs her hands and whispers in her ear, “It could be fun, you know. You and me out there, we’d be killer. And with that pretty dress your wearing tonight, well, it would be a shame for you to not show it off.”

 

Betty imagines them dancing like _that_ , the thought of which makes her heart flutter.

 

“Come on, Coop. Let’s go next door.”

 

Betty follows him through a crowd of people, some of which move over immediately when they’re eyes lock with his. Clearly, they’re acknowledging his status among them as well as his gentle exercise of authority. When they step through a low ceiling, Betty realizes that their now in the bar. It isn’t as bad as she thought it would be. It’s mostly empty because, she presumes, everyone is next door doing whatever that is, the not quite dancing.

 

The bartender acknowledged them almost immediately as Jughead pulled Betty into the bar stool next to him, smiling at Betty.

 

“Hey Antonio,” Jughead nodded at the bartender, “This is Betty.”

 

“Lovely to meet you. So, you two, what’ll it be?”

 

Jughead looked at Betty, who he noticed seemed unsure of what to say.

 

“Do you drink, Coop?”

 

“Only what’s in my parent’s stash, does that count for anything?”

 

“Peach Schnapps?” Antonio offered with a laugh, then he looked to Jughead for direction.

 

“I’ll have a whiskey, neat. Make Betts a Long Island, will you?”

 

“You got it, boss.”

 

“A what?” Betty said, watching as Jughead pulled a lighter from his pocket and light the new cigarette against his lips. He took a swig and then blew smoke beside him.

 

“It’s a sweet drink, kid. Trust me, you’ll like it.”

 

“I didn’t know your dad was the Serpent’s leader,” Betty said quietly, “I’m still trying to wrap my head around that.”

 

“Well, I guess it’s only really relevant around this part of town. See, kids in your neck of the woods, they don’t really care about that kind of stuff. They just lump us all together, you know, everyone from the southside is ‘a serpent’ and ‘ _no good_.’” Jughead took another drag from his cigarette and said, “You know what they say about us, Coop, were vagrants, grifters and the like.” Jughead said with a scoff, flicking his cigarette into the ashtray on the bar.

 

Meanwhile, Antonio walked over to them and placed their drinks in front of them.

 

“Thanks man,” Jughead pulled a couple of bills from his pocket and slipped them to Antonio, “See to it that Betty here is taken care of later, will you? Get her whatever she wants, just put it on my tab.”

 

“Sure thing, kid. Nice to meet you, Betty.”

 

“You too,” Betty smiled softly.

 

Jughead grabbed his glass and finished the double shot of whiskey in one swig. Meanwhile, Betty sat at the bar and stared vacantly in front of her. She wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that she was at a Serpent bar, or the fact that she was out with their leader’s son ( _or_ the fact that she wasn’t running away scared). And the worst part, Betty mused, was that she liked _him_.

 

“You okay, Coop?” Jughead grabbed her hand and held it in his, tracing the edge of her palm with his fingers.

 

Betty shook her head and turned to him, “Jug, I should go. Take me home, please?”

 

“Hey,” Jughead said, cradling her head in his hands, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t know who your dad _was_ , I mean…”

 

“Betty, Jughead smiled, “Is _that_ what’s bothering you?”

 

“A little,” Betty conceded. She was repelled by the revelation, and yet, attracted to him in spite of herself; it was, she mused, a rather strange juxtaposition to be a part of.

 

“Come on, kid. Grab your drink, let’s go outside and talk alright?”

 

“Just talk?”

 

“Just talk,” Jughead said as he grabbed another cigarette and held it between his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they got outside, Betty sat on a table as Jughead lit his cigarette and took a long drag, exhaling out smoke into the night. Meanwhile, Betty took a sip of her drink and made a face.

 

Jughead came over to sit next to her and said, “Is it bad, Coop?”

 

“No,” Betty laughed, “It’s sweet like you said it would be, but it tastes _strong_.”

 

“ _It is_. Don’t down it, alright?”

 

“Okay.” Betty took another calculated sip, savoring the cool, stinging liquid against her palette once more.

 

“So, let’s talk Coop. What’s on your mind? Is it that I’m a Serpent, because you already kind of knew that. And if it’s the thing with my dad, well, don’t let that bother you. It’s not bothering you still, is it?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Betty conceded, still unable to process her feelings about the whole thing.

 

“Betty,” Jughead pulled her over to the wall, placing his hands above her head as he said, “He’s my dad, Coop, what can I do, you know? We’re not our parents, Betty. None of us get to pick our parents.”

 

“I know, you’re right. Sorry.”

 

“Hey, don’t apologize,” Jughead said as he looked at her lips. Without meaning to, Betty inadvertently stared at his mouth, not realizing that her pupils were dilated – framed with a kind of wantonness that he had clearly picked up on. Soon she felt his hands come up her back. He looked at her, skimming her cheeks again possessively and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

Betty closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on hers. They had only kissed a few times, but each time it was always _so good_.

 

“Dance with me, Coop,” Jughead said as he whispered against her mouth, one hand coming up to caress the side of her face, “Just one dance, baby, I promise you’ll like it and if not, I swear we’ll stop.”

 

“Just one dance?” Betty asked.

 

“Just one, I swear.”

 

But what Betty didn’t know was that it would soon be that single dance that led to them necking in the backseat of his car later.

 

Jughead smiled and grabbed her hand and led her back inside. They got back into the dance hall just as the music started up again. Jughead pulled Betty close until their fronts touched and ran his hands down her shoulders.

 

“I just have one rule, Coop.” He whispered against her ear.

 

“What?” Betty shut her eyes.

 

“Let me lead. I kind of need to be in charge, babe. It’s just my thing.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered.

 

The music revved up and soon the first chorus began.

 

_Well, come on let's go, let's go, let's go little darlin'_

_Tell me that you'll never leave me_

_Come on, come on, let's go again and again and again and again_

Betty didn’t know what was happening at first. Jughead grabbed her waist and began shimmying down the length of her chest, pressing his lips to her collarbone and letting them drag down the length of her dress as he began to shake, knees bent. Betty let out an inadvertent whimper as he did it again, only this time, he shimmied up the length of her body kissing her stomach over the fabric of her dress until his lips barely ghosted in between her chest again when the second chorus hit.

 

_Well, now swing me, swing me, swing me all the way darling_

_Come on, let's go little darling_

_Let's go, let's go again once more_

 

And swing he did.

 

Betty let out a gasp as Jughead pressed his center to hers, pulling her thigh up so that it bent at the knee as he pulled it against his side. He pressed himself into her a few times before cradling her waist and dropping her torso back, flicking that half of her body left and right several times, swinging her neatly like a pendulum as her hair brushed against the air. Then he pulled her back up and without thinking, her body took over and pressed into his center again and again as his hips thrusted back and forth to meet hers as the next chorus began.

 

_Well, I love you so yeah_

_And I'll never let you go_

_Come on baby soon_

_Oh pretty baby, I love you so_

Jughead’s hands roamed down the length of her back, pulling her center towards his as he shimmied them closer together, grabbing the top of her ass to grind against her center as they danced. He watched as Betty’s eyes shut and felt her hands roam around his waist and grab his back to hold on tightly as he thrust himself against her.

 

_Well, let's go, let's go, let's go little sweetheart_

_And then we can always be together_

_Come on, come on let's go again_

As the song continued, Jughead turned her around and ground against her back, lightly pressing himself against her again. She smiled and shut her eyes when she felt his lips ghost her neck as she moved with him. And just before the song ended he flipped her back around and flung his head back a few times so that both their necks arched. Then, he pulled his head back again and focused on Betty and her flushed cheeks, moving his hands down to her hips again as he lightly thrust against her center again.

 

Just as the final chorus played, Jughead continued dancing, pulling her closer to him so that he could kiss her as he thrust against her, allowing his head to bob with the music as his lips ghosted her neck. Betty, who was quite out of breath by this time, sighed and shut her eyes again, smiling as she felt his lips skim her neck.

 

When they broke apart, Jughead, who was nearly out of breath, moved his hands down her arms and said softly, “You okay, Coop?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled, “That was…”

 

“Fun?” He offered, “I said it would be, didn’t I?”

 

“Something like that,” Betty murmured feeling how hot her cheeks were feeling from what they had done. She was thinking about just how good it had felt when he pressed against her.

 

Jughead’s thumb skimmed her lip delicately, “I had a feeling that you would be a natural at dancing, Coop. It seems my suspicions were correct.”

 

Betty was still flushed when Jughead let go of her hand, pressing his palm to her face gently as he said, “Let me grab you some water, Coop. Your cheeks are red.”

 

After Jughead went to the bar to get her an ice water, they sat in the corner of the old dance hall. Betty smiled graciously at him, imbibing the cool drink when suddenly, a slower song began to play.

 

“Did you get enough water?”

 

Betty nods, taking one more sip.

 

“Good. Here, hand me your drink.”

 

She complied and watched as Jughead sat the drink down. Then, he stood up and pulled her up with him, “Let’s dance again, kid. I think this song might be more your scene.”

 

He isn't wrong.

 

Jughead pulled her onto the dance floor again. Only this time, the entire scene in the room changed as the lyrics from _All I Have To Do Is Dream_ filled the room.

 

_When I want you in my arms_

_When I want you and all your charms_

_Whenever I want you_

_All I have to do is dream_

_Dream, dream, dream_

 

“Give me your hand, Betty.”

 

Jughead grabbed her hand and put his other hand on her hip and began to lead her in a slow dance, swaying softly as her hips began to mirror his slow, languid movements across the dance floor. He noticed that she seemed a lot more at ease with the song ( _and_ this particular style of dancing), so he made a mental note of that for their subsequent outings.

 

“Are you having fun?” He whispered, softening the expression on his face as he looked at her.

 

Betty smiled and nodded.

 

“Well, I hope this makes up for what happened earlier. I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Coop.”

 

“It does,” Betty whispered, “Sorry for wigging out earlier, Jug.”

 

“Hey,” Jughead smiled and grabbed her chin, “Don’t worry about it, kid.”

 

“Wait, Jug.”

 

Jughead pulled her closer to him, wrapping both his hands around her waist as he smiled, “What is it, babe?”

 

“Can we,” Betty was unsure of what she was asking for or needing at this very moment (but she knows one thing and it’s that she _needs_ to be alone with him), so she asks, “Can we go somewhere?”

 

“Where do you want to go, kid?’

 

“Lookout point,” Betty said before she could stop herself. In Riverdale, Lookout point was known as the prime spot for necking in the back of your car and _worse_. She had all but forgotten the implication before she had blurted it out.

 

Jughead’s upper lip curled into a smile, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Betty whispered, then she added quickly, “Now take me before I change my mind.”

 

“I’ll get my coat,” Jughead said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the way to Lookout Point, Jughead smiled as he watched the road, skimming her knee with his hand as he moved his fingers against the plane of her smooth, white legs.

 

“Jug?”

 

“Yeah, Coop? What’s on your mind?”

 

“Do you ever wish you could just get away from here?”

 

“All the time,” he laughs, “That’s what cars are for, Coop.”

 

“No, I mean it. Do you ever wish you could start over somewhere or be someone else?”

 

“Well, you seem to have given this a lot of thought, so you’ve got me curious now. Did you have somewhere in mind?”

 

“Anywhere that’s not here,” Betty says quietly, “But I’m stuck for now. I don’t have a car.”

 

“Well, I do Coop. Why, you need me to take you somewhere?” Jughead asked as he pulled into Lookout point, driving the car forward for another minute before parking it at the edge of the cliff that looked down onto the entire town.

 

“No,” she concedes, “At least, not tonight. It’s late.”

 

“You wanna go home, Coop?” Jughead says as his fingers skim her cheek again, “Just say the word.”

 

Betty shakes her head, her eyes meet his and for a moment, his lips.

 

“Well,” Jughead murmurs, their lips mere inches apart now, “What do you wanna do, Coop?”

 

“I …”

 

But Jughead was quicker. He cut her off with a kiss and Betty, running on pure instinct ( _and_ the Long Island from the bar) wrapped her hands around his neck for more leverage. Soon Jughead crawled over the seat and pulled her into the back of the car.

 

Betty crawled into his lap and began kissing him as his hands encircled her waist. She loved the way he felt, the way his lips pressed against hers hungrily, skimming her bottom lip as they kissed (and sometimes sliding against her ear). And she loved everything about the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, and the way he made her feel out of breath. (It was all of it, _really_ ). Betty almost felt like they couldn’t go back to the way they were before this night, not with the way kissed her – it was a like a crescendo of lips, both moving intensely against each other and gradually picking up the place until they just _lost it_ – their kisses culminating into a climactic reverie.

 

Soon, she felt his hand slide her dress sleeve down just above the right side of her chest; she was utterly amazed at the loud noise that came out of her mouth then as he bit her neck gently, skimming his lips over her shoulder before dragging them back to her neck once more. She had very nearly forgotten that those phantom noises had an owner – they were coming from _her_.

 

“Fuck, your beautiful Coop” he murmured against her skin, kissing her neck again and then bringing his lips back up to meet hers.

 

Betty began running her hands through his hair and whimpered as she felt his tongue graze against her neck; she whispered his name under bated breath as she shut her eyes once more.

 

“Betty,” Jughead whispered against her neck as she tried to kiss him again, “We’ve got to stop, baby.”

 

“What, why?” Betty kissed him hungrily, never knowing that what she’d needed this whole time was for him to kiss her senseless.

 

“Because with the way your kissing me, your making me want you.”

 

“Me?” She said with genuine confusion. She wasn’t used to garnering attention from men the way Veronica or her other peers did. In fact, she was almost used to being ignored.

 

“Do you see anyone else here, kid? Yes love, _you_.”

 

“Why?” Betty’s self-concept was so poor, that she’d never even remotely thought of herself as attractive to men.

 

Jughead smiled sighed as he brushed his fingers against her neck and said, “Oh Coop, you don’t know how beautiful you are, do you?”

 

“You’re the only one that’s ever said that to me from school,” She said, admittedly looking a little defeated.

 

Jughead smirked, pulling her chin up so their eyes could meet again, “You’re pulling a fast one on me, kid. _Come on_ , no one?”

 

“No,” Betty said, “I’m afraid not.”

 

His brow furrowed as he lowered his hand and said, “That makes me incredibly angry.”

 

“What? Why should it make you angry?”

 

“Because,” Jughead cradles her head, “A girl like you, Coop, is made to be _loved_.”

 

Betty blushed profusely. She hadn’t expected such a romantic (and refined) answer, but there it was.

 

“I cannot stop kissing you, and _I should_ , but come here.” Jughead held her chin and said, “You need to feel beautiful, Coop, really feel it and I’m going to make that happen for you at some point, just not tonight.” Jughead kissed her one last time. For Betty, the kiss is warm and gentle and making her want more of _something_. She’s just not sure what, though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On Monday, as the students filed into their English Lit class, Betty sat down at her usual seat in the front row. During the lecture, Betty turned around to see if Jughead was sitting in his usual corner. She spots him almost right away, a stray curl falling over his right eye. He was hunched over another paperback, clearly not paying attention to anything that their teacher was saying. When he saw her, he ran his tongue straight across his teeth and smiled. Betty blushed and turned back around. When the students left the classroom, Jughead walked straight up to her desk. His converse stopped in front of her as he smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“We still on for Friday, Coop?”

 

“Depends,” she says coyly, “Where are you planning on taking me?”

 

“It’s a surprise, kid,” Jughead says as he smirks and walks out of the classroom, flinging his leather jacket over his shoulder, but not before grabbing onto the side of the door, “See you later, Coop.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He took her dancing again.

 

When they were on their way back to her house, Jughead looked over at Betty and smiled. He decided that he wanted to open up to her a little and he would start by showing her the place he called home.

 

“Hey Coop,” He said as he clutched the steering wheel, his eyes still watching the road, “Would you mind if we swung by my place for a little while? My dad isn’t home.” Then, when he saw her eyes widen, he worried she’d gotten the wrong impression (which wasn’t what he meant to do at all), so he added quickly, “I just want to show you where I live, that’s all. And I’ve got a killer record we can listen to for a while, but only if you’re up for it. If not, I’ll take you home, Coop. Your call.”

 

She considered it. She and him at his place, _alone_. After a beat, Betty looked up at him, smiling as she whispered, “Okay.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I’d like that, Jug.”

 

He was surprised when Betty didn’t make any remarks about the trailer he lived in – not that he expected her to, but _still_.

 

“Jug,” Betty pointed to a framed picture of a smiling baby with dark hair, “Is this _you_?”

 

“Hey,” Jughead laughed as he covered the black and white photograph with his hand, “Don’t look at those, kid. You’ll ruin the ‘tough guy’ image I’ve spent years making for myself.”

 

“Oh, it’s too late for that,” Betty giggled, “You are _so_ cute.”

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Jughead said gruffly, smiling as he grabbed her hand, “Come on, I’ll show you my digs.”

 

His room, to Betty’s delight was surprisingly well-kept. While the room itself was somewhat modest, he had a bookshelf near his desk that was filled to the brim with books – paperbacks, magazines, and even what she assumed were old textbooks of some sort. She watched as he draped his leather jacket across the chair at his desk. Then, he went over to his record player and moved the dial. Soon, a soft balled began to play, enveloping the stillness of the room in a gentle melody.

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

“Come here, Coop,” He said, motioning for her to come closer.

 

Betty dropped her head and bit her lip. She stepped forward in compliance, stopping in front of him as he grabbed her hand and looked at it, threading his fingers through hers. Then, he lifted her chin and placed his hand on her waist and began to dance with her slowly. Soon they shifted positions, with Betty’s arms snaking underneath his and coming around his back to hold onto him tightly. She rested her head against his chest as they continued to dance. As the song wound down, Jughead looked down at her, pulling her chin up to look at him, her eyes still closed a little.

 

“I think I’m falling for you, Coop,” Jughead whispered.

 

“Y – you are?” Betty said softly.

 

Jughead pressed his lips to hers and began walking her back to his bed, her knees hitting the mattress as they both felt back, with Betty scooting immediately to the nearest pillow and resting her head against it.

 

“You okay, Coop?”

 

“I think so, yeah. Give me a second.”

 

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her. He whispered against her lips, “How about now?”

 

Betty shook her head, so Jughead kissed her softly once more.

 

“Now?” he whispered, their breaths hitching as she looked at him.

 

“Mhmm,” Betty nodded. Then, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his hands cradle her waist. They kissed and kissed, exploring each other’s lips and mouth without interruption. Soon, Jughead trailed his lips a little lower against her neck, just barely skimming the top of her chest. Betty sighed and pulled his lips back to hers once more. They kissed again as the record continued to play on repeat in the soft corner of his room.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

Later, long after the record had stopped playing, they laid there together on his bed. Betty’s head rested against his chest, both enjoying the quiet stillness of the night, as Jughead ran his fingers through her hair and looked up at the ceiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

One night, a school night no less, Jughead decided to show up to Betty’s house unannounced, getting her attention by sneaking around her house, tossing a rock at her window. He had a near perfect aim unfortunately, so the small rock he tossed hit the middle of the glass with a resounding thud. Betty appeared in the window moments later, pulling the glass up as she looked down at him.

 

“Jug,” Betty nearly shouted, stopping herself before her mother got wind of the mysterious boy beneath her window, coming to steal her away for a date beneath the stars. She lowered her voice, smiling as she said, “What are you doing here?!”

 

He pointed at her front porch, motioning for her to come down.

 

“ _I can’t_ ,” Betty whispered, “It’s a _school night_.”

 

“Come on, kid. I won’t have you out all night, scout’s honor.”

 

Betty hesitated before saying ‘fine’ mere moments later. Betty pointed towards her door, I’ll meet you out front she said, shutting the window. He watched as she disappeared from her room and reemerged from the front door a minute later, shutting it quietly behind her. She turned around and walked towards him.

 

“What are you doing here?” She whispered excitedly.

 

Meanwhile, Jughead smiled and yanked her waist towards his, “I’m taking you stargazing, Coop.”

 

“Oh,” Betty mused, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I wasn’t aware that you were into astronomy, Jug.”

 

“That’s where your wrong, Betty,” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, “Come on, kid, I’ll have you back in a little while, I swear.”

 

 

 

 

He parked his car at Lookout point again, only this time he went around to the back of his car, grabbing a blue blanket and slinging it under his arms as he walked over to the side of her door to help her out.

 

They sat about five feet from the ledge that overlooked the town, and instead of spreading the blanket on the ground, Jughead pulled Betty into his lap, wrapping the blanket around them, “How’s that coop, are you comfy?”

 

Betty nodded as Jughead pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

 

“Here, kid,” He handed it to Betty, “Tell me if you see anything worthwhile.”

 

Betty grinned and unfolded the map: **_Stargazing in the North East: An Amateur’s Guide. 1957 Edition._**

 

They pointed at stars for a little while; Betty excelled at matching them to the pictures on the guide. But Jughead, much to his chagrin, got several of the constellations wrong, which amused Betty to no end. She giggled beneath his chin, correcting him as she pointed to various constellations and their Latin names on the paper. Later, he grabbed the guide, tossing it aside as he pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply beneath the half-moon suspended against the midnight sky.

 

And these surprise outings quickly became the norm for them, two silhouettes dancing beneath the soft light of the moon, or just enjoying a quiet night out, cuddling as they watched old black and white movies beneath the hood of his car.

 

And that was exactly how they liked it.

 


	3. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jughead Jones, a raven-haired greaser with a quick smile and a brooding temperament has fallen hopelessly in love with Betty Cooper. 
> 
> Please Note: In this chapter there are some frank, moderate descriptions of the sounds two people are making whilst "making love." I'd like to think that the sex scenes in this chapter are tasteful (and mild), but everyone views things differently, so there's your disclaimer. 
> 
> Song and Lyrics Credits go to the following artists:
> 
> 1) "Donna" - by Ritchie Valens (1958)  
> 2) "El Paso" - by Marty Robbins (1959)  
> 3) "We Belong Together" - by Ritchie Valens (1958)
> 
> Comments are life. If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment below. As an aside, check out these songs. They're lovely.

** “There was a silent moment when everything held its breath,  **

** and then the sun rose.”  **

**  
―  [S.E. Hinton](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/762707.S_E_Hinton) ,  _ [The Outsiders](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1426690) _ **

**One Month Later.**

Betty is reading the second novel that Jughead gave her to keep (he had admitted to her that instead of checking it out from the library, he bought it just for _her_ ) when she hears a tap on her window. Startled, she looks up to find Jughead Jones framed in the middle of her only window. Although this wasn’t the first time he’d decided to surprise her in that manner, he did it infrequently enough to where it still caught her off guard.

 

She grins in surprise and goes over to open the window.

 

“Hey there, Juliet.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Betty says, smiling warmly as she looks down at him again. He appears to be wearing a crisp, blue button-up (and _\- no hat_ ); it’s an aberration from his usual greaser digs, which doesn’t go unnoticed by her.

 

“Coming to get you, baby. I have plans for us later. Well, aren’t you going to invite me in?”

 

“Oh sorry, come in!”

 

Jughead scoots into the room and stands up, pulling Betty against him, “Miss me, Coop?”

 

Betty bites her lower lip as he pushes her against the wall and leans in to kiss her. Her eyes are still closed when he grins and says, “Come on, Coop. Let’s get going. Grab your coat.”

 

 

 

 

 

That night, for a chance of pace, Jughead drove Betty to a cantina on the outskirts of town where they played soft, melodic songs. This style of music was more her scene, he recalled from their first slow dance as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. He rolled the sleeves to his button up shirt past his elbows, taking her hands in his and adapting soft, rhythmic movements as the band behind them played _Oh Donna_.

 

Betty, who clearly noticed that he’d gone out of his way to find a venue that’s more to her liking, smiled with her eyes as he pulled her closer to him, watching the way his hands skimmed her dress and caressed her back. They danced slowly as Jughead held her close and Betty’s hands locked behind his head. Then, Jughead’s hand came up to thumb her face. He smiles but doesn’t say anything at first; he’s thinking about all the ways that he wants to tell her just how beautiful she is. _It’s love._

_I had a girl_

_Donna was her name_

_Since she left me_

_I've never been the same_

_'Cause I love my girl_

_Donna, where can you be?_

_Where can you be?_

Jughead swallowed, “Betty, can I ask you something?”

 

He sounded nervous for a change, which Betty found endearing.

 

“What?” Betty laughed, “You’re being weird tonight, you almost never call me by my real name, Jug.” Betty watched as his eyes travelled across her face and said, “Why are you looking at me that way, Jug?”

 

“Because you’re beautiful.”

 

Betty felt her cheeks flush as his gaze locked with hers.

 

“Was that what you wanted to say?”

 

“No.” Jughead swallowed and said, “ _Also_.”

 

“What?” Sensing his nervousness, Betty’s eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips.

 

“Will you,” Jughead swallowed, averting his gaze before looking up at her again, “ _Will you_ be my girl?”

 

“You mean,” Betty whispered in slight disbelief, though she knew he’d cared for her for a long time now; for it had always been evidenced by his actions (like the simple way he held her close or touched her face), “You want to go steady with _me_?”

 

“Well, I don’t see anyone else holding my hand, do you Coop? Yes baby, _you_.”

 

“Okay.” Betty whispered, still sounding a little surprised, but oh so elated, “I’ll be your girl.”

 

Jughead smiled as he brushed his fingers across her face and leaned in to kiss her gently.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, Jughead pulled into Betty’s neighborhood a few houses from her own. He had intended just to drop her off and watch as she walked down the sidewalk and disappeared safely into her house before he sped off, but Betty had other plans. As soon as he parked the car and looked at her, Betty climbed into his lap and they began kissing as she grinded against him and threaded her fingers through his hair. When Jughead was very nearly out of breath, he steadied himself by putting his hand against the window and managed to say while still out of breath, “Baby, you’ve got to stop. I can’t take you like _this_.” He grabbed her neck and waist to peel her away from him gently and steady himself as Betty’s back skimmed the steering wheel of his Mustang.

 

“ _Juggie_.”

 

“Go home, baby.”

 

Defeated, Betty looked limp and dejected, but as soon as she tried to leave his lap, Jughead pulled her back, held her cheek so their eyes met and said, “Hey, don’t be sad, Coop. You’re beautiful and _you’re mine_ , remember?”

 

“I know,” Betty smiled.

 

“Now go and get in your house, kid, before I change my mind.”

 

Jughead leaned in to kiss her one last time before Betty got out of the car. He watched longingly as she walked down the sidewalk, but not before smiling and waving one last time before she disappeared into the comfort of her house. Then, he shut his eyes and banged his head against the back of his leather chair.

 

He was in love.

 

 

 

 

 

That same night, as he sped down the road he kept thinking about Betty – her touch, her hair, and her _very_ eager kisses. He yelled ‘fuck’ to no one and shook his head; there’s was no staying away now ( _no_ , not when she’d kissed him like _that_ ). Then, with a light screech he turned his car around and headed back to her house, noting as he pulled up to the front that the light was still on in her room while her parent’s lights were now off. He slowed his Mustang down, turning the headlights off as he parked across the street from her house, taking great care to shut the car door quietly. Then, he proceeded to jog across her lawn and climb the trellis to her bedroom window once more. After a few awkward steps he finally made it to ledge of the window. He expelled a deep breath into the night, steadying his balance as he peered inside her window, his view only partially obstructed by a sheer white curtain. He noticed there were two lamps on in confines of the room; one was in the corner at the end of the room on her dresser and the other, a soft lamp, emitted a soft glow next to the bed. He smiled when he spotted her in her bed. There she was, hidden beneath a sea of powder blue and pale pink, reading the new book he got her beneath the covers of her bed. He smirked and tapped lightly on the window.

 

At first, the light rap didn’t register in her ears, but then, upon hearing it again – Jughead made sure to be louder the second time as he tapped his knuckles against the window - she laid the book against her comforter and sat up. When she saw where the offending noise was coming from, she smiled and stretched her bare legs and feet onto the floor as she hurried over to slide the window open so he could slip inside her room.

 

“Jug,” Betty said as she covered her chest with her arms, worried that the diaphanous fabric was see-through ( _and_ , that small insecure voice in her head reverberated through her mind, making her worry that he wouldn’t even _like_ what he saw anyways), “What are you doing here? I thought…”

 

In lieu of responding, he cut her off with a bruising kiss instead, hoisting her legs up and pulling her around his waist as he carried her over to her bed, kissing her again as her head hit the pillows.

 

“I changed my mind,” he said, kissing her again, “There was no way in hell I could just let you go after that, baby,” he whispered against her neck as he trailed kisses down it, “Not when,” he kissed her again, “You were kissing me _like that_ in the car, Coop.”

 

Betty whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, when he pulled her chin up to look at her again, she shut her eyes and whispered, “Stay with me.”

 

“Coop,” Jughead groaned against her neck, “I can’t, baby.”

 

“What if I want you to, Jug?”

 

“Do you,” Jughead ran his fingers against her cheek, “Is that what you want, kid?”

 

Betty bit her lip and nodded. Jughead stiffened for a moment, trying to contain himself. Then he said, “Alright, but I’m leaving before six, Coop.”

 

“So, you’ll _really_ stay the night,” Betty whispered, as if in disbelief, then adding, “All night?”

 

“All night,” He said in agreement. Then, he kissed her again and hopped off the bed.

 

“Jug,” Betty sat up again, “Where are you going?”

 

“Nowhere, kid,” Jughead said as he kicked off his boots and slung his leather jacket across her desk chair, “I didn’t think you’d want me wearing these beneath your sheets,” He said, motioning at his clothes by waving a hand up and down his body.

 

Betty bit her lip when she realized he was undoing his belt, sliding off his pants so that he was just in boxers, a white t-shirt and tall white socks.

 

When he realized Betty was watching him he mouthed ‘what’ with a smirk and cocked his brow at her. Betty giggled. Then he ran a hand through his hair and walked back to where he was standing in front of her bed.

 

“What’s funny, Coop?”

 

“Nothing,” She whispered as Jughead climbed into the sheets with her. Then, he grabbed her and pulled her onto him, sitting in an upright position so that she could rest against his chest.

 

“Juggie,” Betty whispered, angling her head to look up at him, “What are you doing?”

 

Jughead cleared his throat and said, “ _We_ are reading, Coop, so that I don’t get both of us in trouble tonight.” Jughead grabbed the book he gave her, unfolding it where her bookmark was planted against the crease.

 

“Trouble – _oh_ ,” Betty whispered into the still air in her bedroom, suddenly realizing what he was alluding to, “Is this too much, Jug? You being in here with me like _this_.”

 

“Yes,” He said, looking down at her, “But I can control myself, Coop, the question is though, _can you_?”

 

Betty didn’t look at him, instead she hummed aloud, biting her lip as a resounding ‘Mmm’ sounded from her throat.

 

It _almost_ sounded like she was thinking out loud, weighing what Jughead had just said with a contemplative mumble, the sound of which did something to him ( _and_ his body), causing him to throw all caution to the wind. A beat later, Jughead whispered “Fuck the book” tossing it to the side as he turned Betty around and pulled her down with him beneath the covers. Betty let out a gasp and giggled as he began planting kisses down her neck again.

 

“If you want me to stop, Coop,” Jughead murmured against her neck, “Just let me know.”

 

Betty nodded and shut her eyes, whispering “I like you, Jug.”

 

“What baby?”

 

“I like _this_ ,” She whispered, “Now kiss me.”

 

And he happily complied.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, before the dawn hit the corner of her room, Jughead shook Betty gently whispering beneath her ear as he kissed her cheek, “Baby, I’ve got to go. Will you be okay without me?”

 

“Mhmm,” Betty nodded, eyes still sleepy.

 

They had been up half the night kissing when said kissing had turned into other things. They also talked too, with Betty muffling the sound of their voices intermittently by throwing the bed sheets over their heads. When Jughead had said something funny, she giggled so loudly that he had to cover her mouth, suppressing his own laughter as they talked beneath the sheets for hours.

 

“Yeah,” She said in a whisper, smiling softly at him, “I’m okay.”

 

“Alright, baby,” Jughead whispered back, “I enjoyed spending the night with you. See you in a little while, Coop.”

 

Jughead bent down to kiss her, instantly remembering the feeling of her mouth against his as she cried beneath him, pulling him closer and bunching his shirt. For the most part, they had managed to stay fully clothed, but that didn’t stop their hands from exploring one another as they kissed beneath her sheets. And it was then, when he held her in his arms and looked down at her cheeks, flushed peachy-pink from their kissing and touching, that he had decided to make the night all about _her_. When she whispered his name against his neck, he said in a whisper, ‘you’re so beautiful, baby,’ reveling in her euphoria as she came down from her high.

 

 

 

 

 

The next weekend, Jughead picked Betty up down the street so that her parents wouldn’t see her getting in the car with him. Once the movie at the drive-in started, they settled comfortably in the back seat of his car. But before long, Jughead began to kiss Betty’s neck as she sat in his lap. In response, Betty shut her eyes as Jughead pulled her face towards his. They began to neck in the back of the car when Jughead whispered, ‘let’s blow this joint, yeah’ and Betty nodded, eyes still shut as he kissed her again.

 

They ended up at Lookout point again and Jughead wasted no time. Once he parked his car, he pulled Betty into the back seat. She straddled him, grinding up against him as they kissed, her hands _everywhere_ as his hands roamed down her waist, with her knees pressing against the leather interior of the car. Betty shrugged off her cardigan as Jughead pulled her shirt above her head. Needing to feel his skin against hers, Betty grabbed at the hem of his white shirt above his jeans and pulled it over his head. When his chest was bare, Betty’s hands roamed up the length of it as he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

 

“Betty.” Jughead looked up at the angel sitting above his lap.

 

“What,” Betty said, biting her lower lip, “Why are you looking at me like that, Jug?”

 

“God, your beautiful,” He said as he moved the back of his hand down her arm and then ran his finger across her lace bra, then his eyes moved back to her face and lingered on it. He smiled and mouthed, “ _Damn_ ,” in a whisper as Betty pulled the ribbon from her hair, her golden tresses falling in soft waves across her shoulders, framing her neck and face in yellow flaxen waves. Betty smiled and buried her face in his neck as he held her tight.

 

Jughead arched his neck and chin to give her more access to his skin. When Betty began to kiss his neck, Jughead grabbed her head and pulled her lips back to his. Then, he dragged his lips across her cheek as he whispered in her ear, “Baby, I wanna make you scream.”

 

“Okay,” Betty whispered in return, smiling as Jughead pulled them both lower so that they were laying down against the leather as he began kissing her again. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal fervor, but allowing him to take the lead _._ Jughead made quick work of her skirt, sloughing it down onto the floor of his Mustang as Betty tossed his jeans aside after she unzipped them and pulled them down the length of his legs. Then, Jughead grabbed her; she giggled as he pulled her beneath him.

 

Jughead ran his knuckles against her cheeks once more, smiling as he whispered, “I love you, kid.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jughead lowered his head, holding her chin as he pulled her mouth to his and Betty wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

And this time, they didn’t stop.

 

 

 

 

 

On Monday morning, Betty was sitting in science class, unable to concentrate as the teacher explained the importance of ‘measuring ammonia and nitrate’ for some experiment or another. In fact, she was unable to concentrate on _anything_ , really. Instead, she was replaying the events of Saturday night in her head, smiling dreamily at the thought of the two of them together, making love against the leather seat in the back of his Mustang.

 ...

_“Juggie,” She said, feeling him thrust into her again, “You feel so good,”_

_“Yeah,” He said, his breathe hitching faster, “How good, baby?”_

_“So good – oh.” Betty said, just barely managing to get the words out._

_“I,” Jughead panted, finding it harder and harder to form words, “I love you, Betty.”_

_“Juggie,” Betty’s eyes shut._

_“Let me hear you scream, baby.”_

_..._

They lay there afterwards in the back of his car with him holding her close; it was just the two of them, laid bare against the stillness of the night. Jughead ran his hands down her hair as he looked down at her in admiration.

 

“Betty?” he said with a quiet and gentle voice, his tone laced with the faintest hint of vulnerability.

 

When she smiled and looked up at him he ran the back of his fingers against her face and said, “Come here, baby,” as he sat up and pulled her against him once more, kissing her softly as his hands roamed around the length of her shoulders and bare back. It was like he was trying to memorize every part of her skin – every part of _her_ , she thinks, as his hands roam around her possessively.

 

“I love you,” He said in earnest, “I’ve fallen for you completely, Coop. I _knew_ I would.”

 

“You did,” Betty asked, “How’d you know you would?”

 

“Oh Coop,” he said as he brushed the hair from her face, “Did I not tell you how beautiful you are? Not to mention, nice _and kind_ , what’s there not to love?”

 

Betty shrugged, “I don’t know, no one else every saw me that way before or said that to me, really.”

 

“Betty,” Jughead grabs her by the chin, and says forcefully, “Look at me, baby. Enough with the self-deprecating statements, okay? You are so beautiful baby and you can’t even see it, _can you_?”

 

Betty’s bit her lower lip, then she looked down, noticing that he’s excited again, “I guess I’ve always been a little insecure, sorry. I want to change really, I do. I mean, I don’t hate myself anymore, not since dating you anyways, so that’s a start, right?

 

“Your killing me, Coop. Look, I’m madly in love with you okay? I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, _ever_. You’re not just easy on the eyes, Betty, your fun to talk to. And you have a the gentlest disposition, baby, you’re so fucking soft. If we weren’t the whole of eighteen I would marry you, kid.” He said as he pulled her in for a kiss once more.

 

“Jug,” Betty said, pulling her lips from his, her eyes widening in shock, “You don’t mean that, _do you_?”

 

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her, saying, “Do I look like a guy who would make jokes about something like that? Of course I _mean it_ , baby.” He kissed her again.

 

Betty whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, only this time (for once), she was the one to be forceful, needing to feel loved again as she straddled him, her knees on either side of his waist as she took him into her.

 ...

_“Juggie,” Betty managed to choke out his name between bated breaths._

_“Yes baby, yes” he choked, eyes shutting as he felt her hovering above him._

_Betty smiled and pressed her lips to his, moving up and down once more, feeling more excited by the minute._

_“Oh, Juggie,” Betty said, breathing in short spurts as she panted above him, “You make me feel so special.”_

_“You are special, baby,” he said, “So special – fuck, Coop - I love you!”_

_“I love you too!”_

...

As soon as the bell rang, Betty snapped out of her daze. She smiled and grabbed her books quickly, slinging her backpack across one arm. As soon as she stepped into the hallway he was already there waiting for her, his back was pressed against the lockers, his arms and legs crossed.

 

“Ready to blow this joint, baby?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Betty said as she walked over to him. Then, she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He caught her face in his hands, holding it there as he kissed her back, with neither caring who saw them together like _that_ , kissing in the middle of the hallway like they were still in the backseat of his Mustang.

 

They were still holding hands as they headed towards the parking lot when Cheryl Blossom stepped in front of them, essentially obstructing their path. Jughead rolled his eyes, but didn’t let go of his grip on Betty’s hand. Meanwhile, Betty, who was fearful of a potential altercation with her cousin, simply _froze_.

 

Cheryl looked Jughead up and down with disdain. Then, she turned to Betty and said, “You’re not with _him_ , are you Betty? He’s _a Serpent_ for crying out loud. You’re not even in the same social class.”

 

“Yes,” Betty said, fumbling with her purse, “I am.”

 

Remembering how she had been ditched by her cousin and friends, Jughead let go of her hand and stepped forward to save her from a verbal altercation, “Cheryl, _baby_ ,” he mocked, “Why don’t you leave Betty here _alone_.”

 

“I thought I told you not to call me that, _snake_.”

 

“And I thought I told you the last time that were _serpents_. Oh well, no matter, I can’t expect someone as daft as you to remember something like that now, can I? Clearly, I asked too much of you.”

 

“Go to hell snake, and leave my cousin alone.”

 

Jughead smiled, before removing all traces of emotion from his face and said, “No.”

 

“Excuse me?” Cheryl said incredulously.

 

“I said,” Jughead repeated in earnest, “ _No_. Betty is mine, Cheryl, and I don’t want to hear another elitist bitch fit come out of your smug, red mouth. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m taking my girl out for dinner and we don’t need you ruining what otherwise looks to be a nice evening for us.”

 

“Your joking, right? Betty can’t be your girlfriend, _snake_.”

 

“Oh, but she is, and you see, _if_ you keep bothering me, you’re going to have _them_ to deal with.”

 

“ _Them_ ,” Cheryl said with emphasis, laughing manically, “And just who are _they_ , Jughead?”

 

“The Serpents,” Jughead said as he took another step forward, “You see Cheryl, for someone who supposedly knows everything about the pedigrees of everyone in this town, I would have thought you would have known better than to mess with me. You see,” he chuckled, “My dad happens to be _in charge_ of the serpents, but you knew _that_ , right baby?”

 

Despite not wanting to show she was frightened (or surprised), Cheryl’s countenance changed. Incredulity washed over her face. But not before she adopted another smug expression, albeit looking a little defeated as she said, “Whatever.”

 

“Now if you’ll kindly step aside, _we_ have somewhere to be,” Jughead turned around, “Give me your hand, baby.”

 

As they walked past Cheryl, she sneered and mumbled something inaudible under her breath, before walking off in an exasperated huff.

 

Before they got into his car, Betty stopped him, “Jug?”

 

“What is it, Coop?” He said warmly, sweeping a thumb across her cheek.

 

“What Cheryl said about you, look, I just wanted you to know that _I don’t_ …”

 

He cut her off with a kiss. Then he pulled his lips from hers, smiled and said, “I know, baby.”

 

Betty smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

He took her to Pop’s. Then, they headed back to the trailer while his dad was away. Prior to his departure the evening before, Jughead’s dad told him that he would not be back ‘until the following week’ and followed that up with ‘you better not have a damn party while I’m away, son.’

 

In response, Jughead just laughed and said, “No parties, dad, but I can’t promise you that I _won’t_ bring my girl over.”

 

FP shrugged his leather jacket on and before slamming the door to the trailer, he shot his son a knowing grin and said, “Well, be a gentleman son, you hear me?”

 

“I will,” Jughead said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah,” FP said before shutting the front door, “That’s what I was afraid of. Bye, son.”

 

“Bye, dad.”

 

Jughead shook his head and smiled.

 

And now, thanks to some careful planning, he and Betty had the night to themselves. She had fibbed to her mother days before about a ‘Sandra-Dee style girl’s slumber party’ (and thanks to Betty’s impeccable habit for truthfulness – her mother bought it without a hitch).

 

Once they stepped inside the trailer, Jughead shut the door, resting his hand against it as he looked her up and down and bit his lower lip. Betty mouthed ‘what’ as he walked towards her, yanking her waist flush against his as he whispered, “Baby, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” Betty sucked in her breath, but he never gave her the chance to respond; his lips were on hers as soon as that second breath expelled from her mouth. They began kissing furiously, as Jughead pulled her in the direction of his room, shrugging off his white shirt first; he did the same to her blouse, leaving them both at the foot of his bedroom door as he hoisted her up and carried her over to his bed, slamming her against the mattress.

 

They made love roughly. Afterwards, Jughead kissed Betty softly and held her close, running his hand down the length of her body in admiration. They both rested their heads against the pillows on his bed, with neither saying anything as they looked at one another. Jughead occasionally brought his hand up to Betty’s face, rubbing his fingers against her peachy - pink cheeks.

 

Betty broke the silence first.

 

“Jug?”

 

He smiled at her and said, “What is it, baby?”

 

“What do you want to be when your older?”

 

“A writer,” he said firmly, “I can’t really picture myself doing anything else. And you, Coop? What do you want to be, kid?”

 

“Me? I haven’t quite figured that out yet,” she said with a laugh.

 

“No?”

 

Betty shook her head against the pillow.

 

Jughead smiled and leaned in to kiss her, sweeping her hair behind her neck as he rubbed her cheek once more. He let his gaze linger on her face for a moment longer, whispering ‘I love you’ in between kisses. Then, he sat up and grabbed a cigarette from the pack on his dresser, sticking it between his lips as he flung the upright metal lighter against its end, taking a quick drag while simultaneously running a hand through his black hair. As grey smoke expelled from his mouth, he looked over at Betty, watching as she covered herself with a sheet and walked over to the window in the corner of his bedroom.

 

“What are you doing, kid?” Jughead said as he rested his hand and the smoking cigarette against his knee.

 

“Seeing if the moon is out.”

 

Betty cracked the window and stared outside. Jughead smiled and took another drag, sucking on the end twice for good measure. Then he pressed it against the ashtray next to his bed and walked over to her, pressing his back to hers. When Betty felt him behind her, she let out a bated breath and shut her eyes (she was not expecting that he would be that excited so soon after, but _there it was_ ). He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked out the window.

 

“Hey Coop?”

 

“What?” Betty said as she looked up at him and smiled.

 

Jughead looked down at her and said, “I just wanted to let you know that I think you can be whatever you want to be when we grow up. I believe in you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do,” He said with conviction, “I just hope, Coop, that no matter what _you_ choose to do, that you’ll do it with _me_.”

 

Betty smiled warmly and pressed her lips to his. Then, she turned around and looked out the window again, sighing as she felt his head rest above hers and his arms tightened around her waist. Soon the moon stepped out and night was awakened, dropping a yellow crescent in the corner of each of their eyes. They stayed like that for a little while, with Jughead’s arms wrapped around her middle, both watching the night sky darken and the moon rise and rise.

 

And later, after they made love again, they fell asleep in his bed, lulled into slumber by the sound of his record player as it enveloped the room in song.

 

 

 

 

 

They woke up together the following morning.

 

“What time is it?” Betty said.

 

Jughead grabbed the metal clock next to his bed, “Half past nine. You wanna do breakfast with me, kid? And by breakfast, I mean pancakes at Pop’s.

 

Betty nodded.

 

“Come here,” Jughead said.

 

She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. Afterwards, Betty yawned and asked pointedly, “What are we going to do after Pop’s?”

 

“Well,” Jughead ran his hands across her stomach, “What do _you_ want to do today, Coop?”

 

“Can we go the library again,” She whispered, “Please?”

 

“Alright, kid,” Jughead chucked, “If that’s what you want, then we’ll go.”

 

“But Jug,” Betty said suddenly.

 

“What?” Jughead skimmed her waist again, bending down to kiss her stomach. He stopped just above her waist, tracing the skin beneath her navel with his lips.

 

“I’m bringing a blanket with us this time in case I fall asleep. Can we use one of yours?”

 

Jughead hovered above her face. He skimmed her jaw line with his thumb and said, “You got it, kid.”

 

Save for a few early risers, Pop’s was nearly empty, which meant they essentially had the place to themselves, which gave their morning after breakfast an added layer of intimacy. When Jughead ate his second pancake too quickly, he ended up with whip cream above his lips and Betty, who was sitting next to him laughed. But soon, the laugh turned into to a hearty shriek as he leaned in to kiss her. She gave in, though, licking the whip cream off her lips and proceeded to scowl at him as she finished her orange juice.

 

After Pop’s, Jughead parked his Mustang outside Riverdale’s Public Library. They both made their way to the same forlorn corner of the library again, only this time, Betty was prepared to nap in style. Once they had grabbed several books – detective fics and picture books ( _mostly_ ) - Betty took of her shoes and then proceeded to grab Jughead’s foot to take his high tops off. He feigned annoyance by sticking each foot in the air so that she had to yank his foot back toward the couch, which caused her to end up draped partially across his lap, her elbows accidentally grappling with his legs as she grabbed each shoe, attempting to take them off. Jughead was having none of it though, and he wiggled each foot playfully in her hands.

 

“I like to keep my shoes on, kid. You can give up now.”

 

“No,” Betty said, yanking the first shoe off with force.

 

“Woah, Coop, you’re being feisty today.”

 

“Shut-up,” Betty said in a short laugh as she grabbed the other shoe and tugged against his heel, “Why are you being so difficult, Jug?” She looked at him and yanked again.

 

“Because,” Jughead said in a whisper, “I like to see you writhe against me.”

 

Triumphantly, Betty pulled off his other shoe and threw it to the floor. Unfortunately for her though, the tail end of their playful exchange was overheard by a librarian who proceeded to come over and shush them, reminding them that they were in a ‘public space for disseminating knowledge’ and that this was ‘not a playground’ and finally with one final ‘tsk’ of her cherry-red fingernail, her angry face conveyed a wordless plea. _Shut the fuck up._

 

Once the librarian had disappeared from view, Jughead scowled and grabbed Betty, pulling her onto his lap. “What a bitch,” Jughead whispered.

 

“Well, I _was_ kind of loud.” Betty conceded, moving her head to the side as she bit her lower lip.

 

“Pay no mind to her, kid. She’s just mad because you’re young and happy.”

 

Betty grabbed Jughead’s blanket from her book bag and spread it over their legs. Then, as if in protest, she proceeded to break all library decorum, grabbing his waist and laying her head firmly against his chest. She sighed and shut her eyes. Jughead wasn’t sure if it was the pancakes at Pop’s ( _or_ , he mused, the fact that they had been up half the night fucking; he decided to go with _that_ ; it stroked his ego and he liked thinking about the way her faced looked as they made love), but either way he fell asleep not long after she did, dropping the paperback he had pulled from the shelf. Eventually it found its way to the edge of the couch, wedging in between the blue cushion and the arm rest.

 

It was much later when Betty Cooper jerked awake, her eyes unsure of their surrounding initially, but then she recognized the couch, noting from the deep purple color in the window across from them that it was nearly dark outside.

 

“Jug,” Betty sat up and shook his shoulder, “Wake up.”

 

Jughead stirred from his slumber languidly, rubbing his blue eyes as he looked up at her, “Hey.”

 

“You had better get up,” Betty giggled, “Do you want the librarian to catch us again?”

 

“I don’t give a damn is she does,” he whispered playfully, sitting up straight to kiss her.

 

They gathered up their things post haste, with Jughead re-shelving the books as Betty folded up the blanket. Then, as they walked out of the library, Jughead snaked two cigarettes out of his pocket. He placed one in his mouth first, and then, if for no other reason than to rile up the librarian, he placed the other cigarette in Betty Coopers mouth. Betty giggled, playing along by leaving it pressed in between her lips. With one hitch from the lighter in his pocket, he lit it red as they approach the library exit. Before slamming the door shut, he turned around and smirked at the librarian who had a look of disdain on her face as she watched Jughead place his hand on Betty Cooper’s waist.

 

 

 

 

 

That night, back at the trailer, Jughead took the record player out of his room and brought it into the living room so that they would have more space to dance. Betty kicked off her shoes, watching as Jughead set the dial against the black slate; he took off his leather coat and over shirt as the music (a country western ballad - Jughead’s personal favorite) began to fill the room. Then, he hoisted Betty up, smiling and running a hand through his hair as they stood in the middle of the living room, bare feet _almost_ touching. But what started out as Jughead attempting to show Betty how to swing dance and two-step turned into a playful flailing of limbs. Instead, as he twirled her around, she laughed and nearly fell, pulling him down with her as she managed to catch her balance.

 

_Out in the West Texas town of El Paso_

_I fell in love with a Mexican girl_

_Nighttime would find me in Rosa's cantina_

_Music would play and Felina would whirl_

_Blacker than night were the eyes of Felina_

_Wicked and evil while casting a spell_

_My love was deep for this Mexican maiden_

_I was in love, but in vain I could tell_

 

“Your making this impossible, kid.”

 

“No,” Betty said in earnest as she grabbed his hands again, “I want to learn to dance, _really_.”

 

“Fine, baby,” Jughead said as he let go of her hand to start the record once more, “But if there’s any more funny business from you, were calling it a day. Got it?”

 

“Agreed,” Betty said curtly. She cleared her throat and fixated her eyes on him.

 

Jughead grabbed her waist with one hand. Then, using his fingers, her pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him. They danced for a few minutes longer, but it didn’t last.

 

When Betty began to giggle beneath his chest, Jughead sighed, murmuring softly above her head, ‘What did I say earlier, kid.’

 

“Mmm,” Betty hummed against his chest, “I don’t remember Jug, are you going to punish _me_?” Betty looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

 

Without warning, Jughead grabbed Betty and threw her over his shoulder, leaving her tulle skirt ( _and_ a pair of two very pale, dainty feet) sticking up as he shut off the record player with one hand and held her midsection with the other. He carried her to his room with Betty giggling furiously the whole time. When they were inside the vicinity of his bedroom, Jughead kicked the door shut with his bare foot and threw her into his bed; his sheets were completely unkempt, still laying in tangled mass of fabric from their lovemaking the evening prior.

 

“To answer your question, baby,” Jughead said as he tossed her skirt aside and pulled her feet forward, “I’m not going to punish you, there’s something else I want to do first. I’ve been thinking about it all day, baby, picturing you lithe in my arms like this,” he said, hands grazing her thighs.

 

“Something else?” Betty said as she looked up at him, unsure of what he was alluding to exactly.

 

“Yes,” he said. Then without a word of warning from him, he pulled her knees apart and hovered above her and then, with a sly grin he said, “Ceci est juste des préliminaires, bébé.”

 

He pushed her blouse up ever so slowly, peeling the silk from her ivory skin and draping the fabric against the top of her chest. Betty watched him curiously, an onlooker attempting to understand what the unspoken thing was as his lips trailed down the length of her stomach and his thumbs brushed over the curves of her hip bones. Soon there were no words; instead, words were replaced by soft breaths exchanged between them.

 

When he was done making love to her, she lay boneless against him, her lips pressed firmly against his chest as her breathing and heart steadied; he pressed kisses against her forehead and held her close as she sighed and fell asleep on him.

 

 

 

 

 

He took her slow dancing the following evening.

 

As the last song came on, Jughead held her tight as they swayed against the melody.

 

_You're mine and we belong together_

_Yes, we belong together, for eternity_

_You're mine, your lips belong to me_

_Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity_

As their feet glided across the floor, moving in slow circles, Betty, whose face was pressed against his thought she felt something warm and wet glide down her cheek.

 

“Jug,” she said softly against his cheek, attempting to pull her face from his to get a better look at him, “Are you…?”

 

He didn’t let her at first. Instead, he took her hand in his, so Betty cupped the nape of his neck, drawing him into her once more; they’re faces were still pressed against each other’s as Betty felt Jughead’s breath dance against her skin. She sighed as they continued dancing.

 

_You're mine, your lips belong to me_

_Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity_

Finally, he let her look at him.

 

As the final chorus played, Jughead whispered, “You’re mine, kid.”

 

“Jug,” Betty said, feeling her own breath coming out in short spurts, meeting his own unsteady breaths in their orbit, “Were _you_ , just now…why?”

 

“Because I love you, kid.”

 

Betty looked up at him, tucked a stray curl behind his ear and smiled. Jughead leaned down to kiss her. And it was then that Betty realized that he didn’t need him to answer her in the strictest sense, for the salty wetness gave itself away. She felt the moisture against her lips, skimming it discreetly with the edge of her thumb. As he kissed her once more, she wiped her fingertip against the side of her chiffon dress. Missing her hand at the base of his neck, Jughead pulled his fingers from the right side of her cheek to find the other hand; he held it as they kissed.

 

When their lips broke apart, Betty whispered, “Take me home.”

 

“Home? But Coop, I thought that…”

 

“With you,” She corrected, “My home is _with you_. Jug. Wherever you are, that’s _home_.”

 

 

 

 

 

The drive back to Jughead’s trailer was silent, but content. Jughead drove with one hand on the steering wheel while the other held Betty’s hand possessively. When they got back to his trailer, they settled in easily with Jughead turning on the radio in the den, while Betty made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room. A moment later, he joined her on the couch, his weight pushing down against the cushions as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. They stayed like that for a little while, with Betty playing with his hair as they listened to reruns of the old radio drama, _The Shadow._

“My dad used to listen to this when he was young,” Betty said, adding, “Sometimes he still talks about it at dinner. It annoys my mom,” She said with a laugh.

 

“Yeah?” Jughead said as he looked at her intently.

 

“Yeah. He used to go on about how it was ‘a blast to just listen’ rather than ‘do the work yourself by reading a damn book.’”

 

“Well, it is relaxing to ‘just listen’ after a long day, I’ll give him that.” He said, brushing the hair from her face and rubbing her back.

 

Betty sighed and shifted her position on the couch, curling into Jughead as she rested her head against his chest, staring in the distance.

 

Sensing her discontent, Jughead wrapped his arms around her and said, “What are you thinking about baby?”

 

“Getting out of this town again.”

 

“You think about that a lot, don’t you kid? Not that I mind the idea myself. I’ve got this book that’s right up your alley, kid. It’s called _On The Road_ , you should read it.”

 

Betty nodded and continued to stare, bunching his shirt in her fist.

“Since your quite taken with this notion of wanderlust, you just reminded me,” Jughead said as he held her, “I want to show you something, Coop. I _think_ you’ll like it.”

 

“What,” Betty broke her stare to look up at him.

 

He kissed her and pulled her up from the couch, “It’s in my room.”

 

He smiled as he led her down the narrow hallway. When they stepped into his bedroom, Betty watched as he walked over to his closet. He opened the door and swung it out all the way, so that a large map, which was plastered against the door, came into view; Betty noticed several red dots and lines hand drawn across the map.

 

Jughead put his hand out and smiled, “Come here, baby.”

 

He grabbed her hand and began to point at the red spots on the map, “You see _these_ , Coop?”

 

Betty nodded.

 

“Those are places that I’d want to go if I ever went on a drive through the U.S. I’ve been thinking about this trip for years, so I get you, kid. I get the need to see a fresh sight in your eyes, something to light you up with, not the same old boring stuff year after year which is all this town has to offer, no offense to the contented of course. But me, I crave excitement, I _need_ it, I _thrive_ on it. You and me are alike in that sense, kid. We’re dreamers you and I. I feel like a ship that’s never been able to leave its port at times, like a goddamn vestibule stuck in the bay for far too long. It sucks.”

 

“We are?”

 

“Well, sure,” Jughead grabbed her and pulled her close, “But I do know one thing Coop.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Your definitely adventurous, which is why I love you,” He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

 

Betty broke the kiss.

 

“What is it, kid, why’d you stop?”

 

“Take me somewhere tonight, Jug.”

 

“Tonight? You know I would, but baby it’s late.”

 

“No, I mean make love to me like it’s just the two of us. We can pretend were somewhere else. That’s how I feel when I’m with you anyways.”

 

Betty brushed a kiss against his lips.

 

“Now how could I say ‘no’ to _my girl_.”

 

“You can’t, Betty giggled, “You might have a reputation around town, but I know who you are, Jug. _All of you_.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

“Well,” Jughead said as he grabbed her chin, “You had better not tell anyone, baby. I don’t want word getting around that I’m some softie, so I’m going to be a little bit rough with you, Coop.”

 

“It’s okay,” Betty said gently because, in truth, she _loved_ the way he marked her as his own, “I like it when you make me _yours_.”

 

Jughead smiled as their lips collided and Betty’s hands curled around his neck to pull him forward. As they began kissing, he started rubbing her side until his hands came down to her waist, where he pulled her into him possessively.

 

Jughead grabbed her and threw her on the bed, making quick work of his jeans and her skirt. And within minutes, when he was inside of her, they were somewhere else entirely, making love against the moonlight once more, like they’re own private sonata, coming in wave by wave with every breath the other breathed against the others neck, the waves of music coming in short spurts, the lover’s names like notes, whispered at different pitches in an endless sea of breaths, lost in a symphony of pleasure.

 

When they were done making love, he nestled them both beneath his bedsheets and held her tight. They watched each other for a little while as Betty touched his face. When her fingers weren’t busy tracing the outline of his jaw or cheeks or eyes, Jughead kissed her once more and said in a whisper, almost as if it was an admission of his deepest secret, ‘ _I love you_.”

 

Betty smiled and kissed him back, nudging his nose as she said, “ _I love you too_.”

 

 

 

 

 

Late one afternoon, as Betty stepped outside the school, she heard the rev of an engine and turned her head in the direction of the noise. Jughead pulled his motorcycle up to the front steps of the High School, and slowed the engine, put kept a steady pressure against the ground and held fast to its black handles.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for Coop? _Hop on_.”

 

“Where are you taking me?” Betty said, her face a mixture of confusion and excitement.

“Out of this town, babe. You said you wanted to get out of here, didn’t you? So, this is me getting you out, taking you wherever you want.”

 

“Well yes, _but_ …”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for, Coop? The open road awaits.”

 

“Jug, we can’t just leave.” Betty laughed, though she was secretly thrilled with his endearing attempt to make her wish a reality.

 

“Well, why not baby? Tell me one good reason and I’ll accede.”

 

“Because we live here, _that’s why_.”

 

“Betty,” Jughead straddled the motorcycle and grabbed her chin to gently pull her towards him.

“I’m only taking you out of town for the afternoon,” he laughed “But if you want to talk the future, babe, and _maybe_ forever - well, then, let’s talk. I’m game. Now get on,” Jughead motioned behind him, “If we hurry we can be in the next town before sunset.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Now get on, Coop.”

 

Betty smiled and straddled the motorcycle behind him as he helped her on.

 

“You better hold on tight, baby.”

 

“Remind me why, again,” Betty laughed, now understanding what he had been all about the first time. She hadn’t caught it then, no, not until she had held fast to him like he was a part of her, like she meant it, not wanting to let him go (ever) as they made love beneath the stars.

 

“Because going slow doesn’t feel nearly as thrilling as going _fast_ ,” Jughead added with a smirk. Then, he revved up his engine and they were off, gliding down the street, trying to beat the sun, trying to make it to the next town before sunset.

 

And because he sped, _they did_.

 

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?
> 
> What did you think? :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please drop me a comment. I love reading them!


End file.
